Mi hombre imperfecto
by MissRosalie
Summary: Basada en la película "La cruda verdad". Rosalie es productora de un canal televisivo. Emmett es el chico que vendrá a revolucionar su programa. Humor, una que otra grosería y muchas bromas al estilo Emmett Cullen.
1. Rosalie

-Quiero un café en cinco minutos sobre mi escritorio. Ah, y diganle a Richard que traiga las estadíticas y el rating de ayer, aunque ya puedo predecir las cifras. - la rubia ordenaba.

-¡Entendido!

Ella es Rosalie Hale, productora del canal 6 nacional. Podría decirse que su canal de televisión, o más bien su programa a cargo, se estaba yendo cuesta abajo debido al bajo rating de su matinal poco atrevido para la audicencia de hoy en día. Pero ella se negaba a caer en la bajeza de los otros canales y productores. Su programa siempre sería entretenido sin caer en lo soez. Al menos para ella.

-Ok - la rubia se acomodaba en su escritorio mientras le daba un sorbo al café recién traído por su asistente Vera, quien también era su mejor amiga. - ¿Qué tenemos para hoy gente?

Un grupo selecto de asistentes era el encargado de realizar la pauta diaria del programa. Todos ellos admiraban a Rosalie ya que siempre sabía controlar las situaciones. Quizás no era la jefa más cariñosa pero si los mantenía a todos con un puesto de trabajo descente. Eso les bastaba.

-Hoy luego del cuarto corte comercial entra el encargado de agricultura de Seattle. Vendrá a hablarnos de la baja en la plantación de tomates. - un asistente informó.

-También tenemos el reportaje de las lluvias peligrosas en el amazonas y las personas extraviadas allí. - otro asistente decía.

-Eso es perfecto - Rosalie tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Rosalie - el jefe de piso se había asomado por la puerta - ...a mi oficina, ahora.

Todos quedaron mirando a la rubia que parecía entrar en aprietos, sin embargo ella nunca perdía.

La chica entró en la oficina de su jefe quien la esperaba sentado con una taza de café.

-Siéntate Rose - le señaló el puesto frente a él.

Ella accedió sin chistar y se acomodó para lo que parecía otra charla del rating.

-Creo que sabes porque estás acá. - su jefe comenzó a platicarle con tranquilidad.

-Los ratings - Rosalie rodó sus ojos - pero están mejorando.

-Rose querida, lamentablemente las películas repetidas nos traen más rating que el matinal.

Ella iba a decir algo pero mejor se lo calló y siguió escuchando.

-Eres buena, pero el programa ya no es lo mismo. Los otros canales se han atrevido con cosas más... salvajes, por así decirlo.

-No voy a rebajarme a ese nivel para obtener tres puntos más de rating. - Rosalie afirmó.

-Rosalie, ya no es tu decisión querida. Contraté a alguien que reemplazará la sección de "Reportajes del Mundo".

-¡Pero..!

-Pero nada. Ya está contratado y trabajarán en equipo. Su nombre es Emmett Cullen y si quieres ver algo de su trabajo, prende el canal 4 a las dos de la madrugada.

-Jefe, usted no me puede hacer ésto... La sección de "Reportajes del Mundo" es--

-La que menos rating trae, dentro de lo bajo. - la interrumpió.

La rubia suspiró resignada pues contra su jefe no tenía sentido pelear. Al menos le haría caso y esa misma noche vería el programa de televisión del tal Emmett Cullen. Sus espectativas no eran buenas, ya que la idea de su jefe era subir el rating y eso significaba salirse totalmente de su margen... ¿Qué tipo de programa hará Emmett? - Rosalie se preguntó durante todo el día.

...

-Jacky, ¿te has portado bien? - Rosalie llegó como cada noche exhausta de tanto trabajar, saludando a su perro.

Casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió camino a su habitación para tomar una relajante y bien merecida tina de baño. A esa altura del día y con tanto que pensar ni se acordaba del programa que tenía que ver, y en ese tiempo de relajo para ella misma, terminó olvidando todos los problemas y deberes del trabajo. Simplemente era ella y ... ella. Rosalie tenía cierta obsesión con encontrar un hombre perfecto para poder formar una familia. Junto a Vera tenían "el top 10" del hombre perfecto... La lista, según ellas, era simple.

1.-Fiel y comprometido. Que quiera formar una familia.

2.-Inteligente. Buena profesión y buen futuro.

3.-Debe ser un caballero, respetuoso y amable.

4.-Guapo y genéticamente estructurado.

5.-Muy higiénico y debe ser ordenado.

6.-Escuche todos los estilos de música. Sobre todo música ligera.

7.-Sea amigo de mis amigas y se lleve bien con toda mi familia.

8.-Deportivo, enérgico y que cuide de su salud.

9.-Que siempre esté disponible para salir.

10.-Que acepte vivir con mi perro Jacky.

Para ella y su amiga en realidad no eran unas peticiones demasiado... exigentes. Para ellas. Pero al parecer, todo tipo que se acercaba a estos 10 puntos, pensaban que Rosalie tenía cierto problema. Y quizás era así, o no. Quizás sólo quería encontrar su príncipe azul.

-Por fin... por fin.- Rosalie se lanzó a la cama para poder descansar al fin de un ajetreado día.

Estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando de pronto Jacky se para sobre el control remoto y la televisión se prende, despertando el sueño que Rosalie había alcanzado a tener.

-¡Jacky! - Ella regañó a su chihuahua por haberla despertado.

Pero Jacky no solo había prendido su LCD, si no que el canal 4 se había quedado sintonizado y sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la madrugada. Entonces Rosalie recordó las palabras de su jefe y decidió esperar... A ver que tan bueno era ese tal Emmett Cullen.

El programa empezó... Rosalie se acomodó en su cama matrimonial, pero que sólo la llenaba su perro, y comenzó a ver el show.

-Hoy en "It's not love, it's lust"** vamos a hablar de las controladoras. Si señores... ¿Quién no ha tenido una tipa que en la segunda cita ya quiere las llaves de tu departamento? ¡Qué mierda!

La rubia se exhaltó por las palabras brutas del tipo en el programa...

-Pero que se ha creído ese tipo... Mi jefe está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a trabajar con él.

-...Y luego qué... Quieren que uno vaya a visitar a sus papás y si no te cuidas ¡al mes ya te quieren casar! Por eso les digo amigos míos... Las mujeres controladoras pueden ser peor de lo que piensan. Así que ya lo saben... si es sexy, sólo tírensela y luego le dan el número de teléfono equivocado--

Pero Rosalie apagó el LCD. No quería oír más groserías de ese tipo... Y de pronto cuando sintió alivio por haberlo bloqueado, de pronto recordó...

-¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!

La rubia comenzó a desesperarse porque ya podía ver su programa cancelado por el consejo nacional de televisión, gracias a las palabras groseras de ese tipo.

De pronto su celular vibró y ella se sobresaltó. Era un mensaje de su hermano Jasper.

"Rose, en 15 días voy a Rochester. Te quiero. Jazz"

Dejó el celular sin responderle y se hundió en sus sábanas y almohadas intentando no pensar que el grosero Emmett Cullen sería su nueva estrella de su predilecto matinal. Quien sabe que pasará al día siguiente...

* * *

It's not love, it's lust, significa "No es amor, es lujuria". Algunos deben recordar la revista en que Ashley, Jackson, Nikki y Kellan se tomaron unas fotos muy lindas y el titulo decía "It's love or Lust? Bueno quise tomar de ahí el nombre pero cambiando un poco para que fuera acorde con el tipo de programa de Emmett.

Como les prometí acá les traigo la nueva novela.. Bueno, ésta es una parte. La otra será la versión de Alice y Jasper.

Esta novela está basada en la película "La cruda verdad" .. Tiene muchas cosas similares pero el final será algo más distinto y extenso. Habrá humor y romance... Cuando Jasper y Alice se conozcan comenzaré a subir sus POV en otra nueva historia.

UN REVIEW NO LE HACE MAL A NADIE.. YO LOS ADORO.. ! Hazme saber que te gustó la trama!


	2. Emmett

Rosalie's POV

-¡Jefe! - Entré en su oficina mostrandome como si él fuese uno más de mis asistentes. -Usted no puede contratar a ese tipo

-Ya lo hice - ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su computador.

-¡Pero es soez, vulgar y no tiene clase!

-Eso traerá rating querida - por fin me miró.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo me podía hacer eso? Yo había contruído ese programa con esfuerzo y dedicación y ahora éste tipo lo iba a arruinar todo. El grupo de personas a las que va dirigida éste programa no aguantará al vulgar de Emmett Cullen y sus groserías.

-¿Y qué se supone que hará en MI programa?

-Ya te dije. Reemplazará el espacio de "Reportajes del Mundo" - dijo volviendo la mirada a su computador.

-¿Pero con qué lo va a reemplazar?

-Bueno, la idea del programa "It's not love, it's lust" fue completamente de Emmett.

-Por que no me extraña. - lo interrumpí rodando mis ojos.

-Entonces él se viene acá con programa y todo. El espacio será el mismo.

-¡¿Qué?! - grité desesperada e hiperventilando.

-Rosalie, no quiero más quejas - mi jefe se levantó - Tú vas a trabajar con Emmett Cullen y harán subir el rating de éste programa, ¿entendido?

-Jefe...

-¿Entendido? - enarcó una ceja.

-Entendido - dije furiosa y salí de su oficina pegando un ligero portazo.

Me fui a mi oficina echando chispas de rabia e impotencia. ¿Yo trabajar con ese tipo? ¿En que mundo loco podría ser eso posible?

-Vera, ven a mi oficina por favor - le hablé al teléfono a mi amiga.

-Voy enseguida.

Masajié mi cien con los dedos y cerré los ojos mientras repetía en voz alta "Soy inteligente y podré con ésto" Una y otra vez. Respiraba profundamente.. Inhalaba.. exhalaba. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Así que tú eres mi jefa. Me gusta una mujer arriba mío.

Ok, eso era lo peor que podía pasar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo vi. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlezca en el rostro.

-Así que tú eres el tipo que arruinará mi programa. - le respondí.

Emmett era alto... incluso más que yo. Su pelo era negro y tenía ojos verdes oscuros. Pero lo que llamó realmente mi atención fue su cuerpo tan... grande. En televisión apenas me fijé en él. Claro, con tanta vulgaridad llamando la atención...

-Tu jefe dice que seré el que arregle ese programa - pasó y cerró la puerta. Se sentó como si ésta fuese su oficina y se atrevió incluso a tomar un sorbo de mi café - Sabes, el café queda mucho mejor con crema encima... Wow, todo sabe tan bien si le hechas crema batida encima -sonrió de forma pícara.

Imité como si vomitara y rodé mis ojos.

-Escúchame Cullen - me levanté y me apoyé en el escritorio, alzándome hacia él. - Tú no vas a arruinar mi programa. Si vamos a trabajar juntos vas a seguir mis pautas...

Emmett se levantó también e hizo lo mismo que yo. Su cara quedó a centímetros de la mía.

-Dominadora... Me encanta - sonrió.

-Rose, perdón, tuve que sacar unas co...pias- Vera entró y nos vio así de cerca. Por supuesto abrió los ojos como plato pero al ver que Emmett se volteó para guiñarle un ojo, mi amiga se rió de forma nerviosa y salió sin decir ni pio.

-¡Vera, no es lo que piensas! - me intenté justificar pero ya se había ido. - ¡Y tú vuelve a tu asiento!

-Grrr - El tipo se sentó.

-¿Qué-fue-eso? - rodé mis ojos - Eres increíble.

-Y eso que aún no me conoces bien - sonrió.

Suspiré y empecé a respirar profundamente para calmarme mientras volvía a mi asiento. Inhala, exhala... Inhala, exhala.

-Bueno jefa, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Lamentablemente en quince minutos. Tú saldrás en veinte. Así que anda a maquillaje - me paré y fui a la puerta para "invitarlo" a salir - y preséntate en el estudio 5.

-Como usted me diga - se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que yo aún mantenía abierta.

Cuando Emmett salió por fin de mi oficina pegué uno de aquellos portazos en que toda la productora sabía que no debía molestarme al menos en la próxima media hora. ¿¡Qué se creía ese Emmett al venir a mirarme así!? ¡Pero claro! Lo demandaría por acoso sexual en el trabajo y así lo despedirían...

-Rose... se que no te gusta que te molesten luego del "portazo" pero necesito decirte algo. - Vera tocó la puerta de forma suave.

-Pasa Vera - suspiré.

-Es solo que tienes que ir al estudio ya. - Vera se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Gracias - hice una mueca.

Ordené mi cabello, tomé mi café y me dirigí camino al estudio para empezar mi pesadilla.

...

-Bueno hoy empezaremos con un nuevo espacio llamado "It's not love, it's lust" - la animadora sonreía a la cámara.

-Así es, y para eso tenemos al talentoso y único Emmett Cullen.

-¿Talentoso y único? - rodé mis ojos mientras observaba todo detrás de las cámaras como siempre.

-Gracias por la bienvenida - Emmett entró en el estudio. - Hoy quisiera partir con un tema en particular. El sexo a la primera cita.

-¿Dijo "sexo"? - susurré a Vera - Ahora si estamos jodidos.

-Yo me pregunto... ¿Por qué no? Si la chica te gusta y viceversa, ¿por qué no ir a la cama sin tanto preámbulo ni gasto de dinero innecesario?

-Pero señor Cullen, hay muchas chicas que apenas saben si besar en la primera cita y usted incentiva algo que debe pasar por lo menos cuando estén de novios. - la animadora dijo.

-¡Eso es! - susurré.

-Claro, como ustedes las mujeres no pagan nada. Siempre dicen "yo pago lo mío" pero siempre saben que lo haremos nosotros. Te pondré un ejemplo. Mi hermano gastó casi mil dólares en citas, entradas a conciertos, cenas en restorantes caros. ¡Después de tres años mi cuñada le dio el si! - Emmett se rio a carcajadas y luego se sacó algo del bolsillo - Ups, creo que mi hermano está viendo el programa - mostró el celular- ¡Lo siento Eddie pero esa es la cruda verdad!

-Creí que su madre se operó luego de tenerlo a él - ataqué en silencio.

-Pero como les digo chicos, y sobre todo chicas. ¡Las citas solo tienen un fin! Eso se llama sexo casual y no es malo. Así que dejen de gastar el dinero de nuestros pobres bolsillos y digan un adorable y presumido "vamos a mi departamento". Soy Emmett Cullen y ésto no es amor, es lujuria. -guiñó un ojo a la cámara.

...

-¿Dónde está? - preguntaba uno.

-No lo se... Desapareció luego del programa - respondía otro.

-Iré a ver al baño - mi amiga Vera les dijo a todos los que murmuraban.

Me había escondido hace aproximadamente una hora en el último baño. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, teatralmente debo asumir. Pero es que ya podía ver a los del consejo de televisión cancelando MI programa. ¿Qué tipo de canal habla de sexo a las 10 de la mañana?

-¿Rose? - Vera comenzó a abrir todas puertas hasta que llegó a la última - Amiga... aquí estas - dijo con una sonrisa.. ¿sonrisa?

-¿Te alegras de nuestro fracaso? - le reproché.

-¿Fracaso? ¡Fue un éxito! - se sentó a mi lado - Tenemos un incremento considerable del 30% del rating. Eso es mucho más de lo que hemos tenido en años, ¡y lo sabes! Además hemos recibido e-mails y llamadas pidiendo que Emmett salga más seguido.

-¿Y a las mujeres les gusta? - pregunté incrédula.

-Bueno recibimos algunas llamadas que solo gritaron "Emmett es sexy"...

-No, no.. Si a las mujeres les gusta el espacio... - recalqué. - Me refiero, es totalmente machista.

-Pero pareciera que no es problema. Del público que ha llamado y enviado e-mails, un 54% son mujeres.

Enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas y me acurruqué como una niña. Había algo peor que mi programa se fuera a la ruina por su culpa... Que tuviera éxito gracias a él y ahora yo, Rosalie Hale, tendría que trabajar con Emmett Cullen. Ésto si que sería un infierno...


	3. Royce

Rosalie's POV

Había pasado una semana en donde tuve que acostumbrarme poco a poco a trabajar con Emmett y su singular espacio. Durante cinco días estuve monitoreando que no dijera groserías o no pronunciara ciertas palabras que podían costarnos el programa o al menos una alta multa. Pero debía asumirlo. El tipo subió considerablemente el rating del programa. Mi jefe ya no me llamaba cada lunes para hablar de lo mal que está el rating.

-¡Jacky! Ven a comer. - llamé a mi perrito mientras colocaba su plato en la cocina. -¡Jacky!

Pero mi perro no venía. Empecé a buscarlo por cada habitación, baño, living, comedor... Pero nada. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

De pronto tocaron mi puerta. Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí. Era casi las once de la noche. Lamentablemente no había instalado un visor en la puerta ya que era poca la gente que me visitaba y siempre avisaba. ¿Quién podría ser? - pensé un poco preocupada. Pero me dirigí a la puerta.

-Disculpa creo que éste amiguito es tuyo.

Un hombre de unos 27 años, rubio casi como mi cabello, de unos intensos ojos azules y un cuerpo perfectamente simétrico estaba en la puerta de mi casa con mi perro Jacky en sus brazos. Ah y como olvidar... Una encantadora y perfecta sonrisa.

-Ahh.. eh.. si... es mío - sonreí nerviosa mientras extendía mis brazos para tomar a mi perro.

-Andaba por mi casa - me sonrió deslumbrándome - Es muy juguetón. La verdad creí que tendría una nueva mascota hasta que verifiqué su collar y noté que era de ésta casa.

-Gr--Gracias - dije mientras acariciaba a Jake, en realidad agradeciéndole por ir a meterse a la casa de mi vecino. - ¿Eres nuevo?

-Si. Me mudé hace un par de días. Me trasladaron de hospital. Soy doctor.

"¡Un doctor!" - pensé pero sólo asentí amablemente.

-Oh lo siento - extendió su mano - Soy Royce. Royce King.

-Rosalie Hale - le di la mano. - Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

Era definitivamente el tipo más guapo, encantador y además tenía una muy buena profesión. Ya tenía muchos puntos de mi lista del hombre perfecto. Me quedé viendolo por casi todo un minuto en silencio, contemplándo lo increíble que se había transformado mi noche. ¡Qué noche!

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. - dijo un tanto apurado.

-¿No quieres pasar? Quizás a tomar algo... o solo platicar. - soné un tanto desesperada.

-No gracias. Aún debo desempacar. - sonrió un tanto ¿incómodo?.

Quizás lo estaba agobiando. ¡Oh no! lo perdería, como a los otros que antes había sobre-controlado. Pero no podía. Él era demasiado perfecto como para dejarlo ir con mis ideas.

-¿Vives solo? - le pregunté un poco apurada. Cielos, los nervios me terminarían jugando una mala pasada.

-Si. Bueno, Rosalie, debo irme. Fue un gusto. - se despidió apurado y se marchó sin esperar mi respuesta.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a bailar de felicidad mientras le decía gracias a mi Jacky por ir a perderse a la casa del vecino más perfecto que puede existir. Pero debía jugar bien mis cartas. Era realmente perfecto y no podía perderlo como a las tantas citas que se alejaban de mi. Ok, debo admitirlo, era un poco controladora. Pero en verdad quería tener un marido perfecto y una vida de ensueño. De verdad lo quería.

-¿Vera? - llamé a mi amiga por teléfono.

-¡Rose! ¿A que se debe ésta llamada? Ya te hacía durmiendo.

-¡¡¡No sabes!!! ¡Por fin lo encontré amiga! Es perfecto, guapo, encantador y ¡Oh! ¿Mencioné que es doctor?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Vera pegó un grito y yo la acompañé. Era muy típico en nosotras.

De pronto del celular sonó un pequeño pitido. Tenía otra llamada.

-Vera espera, tengo otra llamada. ¿Me esperas o hablamos mañana?

-¿Quién es?

Miré la pantalla y salía la foto de un rubio serio como siempre pero realmente guapo.

-Es Jasper.

-Ah entonces nos vemos mañana. Usualmente cuando hablas con él te olvidas que me dejas en la otra línea. -se rió.

-Entonces hasta mañana amiga. ¡Te contaré todos los detalles!

-¡Eso espero! Descansa Rose. - y colgó.

-Hola Jazzy. - le dije contenta.

-Te he dicho que no me digas Jazzy. - bufó. -¿Cómo estás hermana?

-¡Increíblemente bien! - dije entusiasmada.

-Realmente no quiero saber porque tanta felicidad. - dijo tan serio como siempre - ¿Te llegó mi mensaje el otro día?

-Si. Así que en una semana tendré que aguantarte pequeño.

-No soy pequeño. Nací tres minutos después de tí que es distinto.

-Bueno mi pequeño - bromeé con él pero rara vez le lograba sacar una respuesta. Sólo suspiró.

-Estaré en siete días allá. Esperame con--

-Machas a la parmesana. Lo se. - rodé mis ojos. Era su plato favorito.

-Gracias rubia. Te quiero.

-Yo también Jazzy.

Y antes de que me reclamara de nuevo colgué. Mi hermano Jasper siempre había sido el más serio de los dos. Había estudiado psicología y era un hombre exitoso. Al igual que yo. Nuestros padres se habían encargado de darnos lo mejor en cuanto a estudios pero no mucho amor. Quizás por eso Jasper era así de serio. Quizás por eso yo buscaba un amor perfecto. No como el de mis padres. Pero ya lo había encontrado... Era solo de cosa de tiempo y Royce sería mi novio. Mi perfecto novio.

* * *

Me alegro que les guste!! Gracias por los review!!! Sigan dejando! Ya se viene el primer encuentro Alice x Jasper!


	4. Alice

Rosalie's POV

-Cuéntamelo todo - Vera me alcanzó en el estacionamiento del canal.

-No te imaginas lo perfecto que es. - comencé mi discurso del hombre que conocí anoche.- Se llama Royce King.

-Un King...- Vera parecía soñar despierta.

-Si.

-¿Es guapo?

-Como ningún otro. ¡Nuestros hijos serán tan perfectos!

-¡Lo se! - Mi amiga pegó un gritito de felicidad.

Entonces no todo podía ser felicidad esa mañana...

-Hola chicas - Emmett apareció en nuestro camino con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo están las bellezas del canal?

Vera rio de forma nerviosa mientras que yo enarqué una ceja.

-Vera, mira a Emmett. - le dije tranquilamente. Ella me hizo caso un tanto confundida. - Bueno, Royce es todo lo contrario a él.

-¿Royce? - Emmett preguntó serio - ¿Qué clase de nombre es Royce? - se carcajeaba mientras que yo lo imité de forma irónica.

-Royce King para ser más precisos. Es todo lo que tú no eres Cullen. Es guapo, respetuoso y educado.

-Ey ey, en eso te equivocas. Yo si soy guapo. - Alzó un brazo y formó un perfecto músculo.

-Consumir esteróides no te hace más guapo. Supéralo Cullen. - ataqué.

-Bueno, teñirse el pelo tampoco te hace más guapa Hale - me contraatacó.

-¡Mi pelo es natural! ¿Qué te pasa?

Vera se estaba corriendo de apoco dejándonos pelear solos.

-Lo que tu digas rubia. De todas formas te ves linda - me sonrió de forma coqueta.

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera tus comentarios podrían arruinar lo que siento ahora. - COmencé a caminar a mi oficina. Él me seguía.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes si se puede saber?

-Felicidad. - respondí sinceramente - Por fin conocí al padre de mis hijos. -entré en mi oficina y me dirigí a mi escritorio.

-Wow Rose, de verdad te lo agradezco pero por ahora no quiero tener hijos. - se sentó frente a mi.

-No lo digo por tí tarado. Me refería a Royce.

-Ahí va de nuevo ese tal Royce. ¿Es tu novio o qué?

-No, pero lo será. - dije muy segura.

-¿Lo será? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque somos el uno para el otro. - comencé a soñar despierta.

Emmett comenzó a carcajearse en medio de mi oficina. Entonces me enojé, me paré y le señalé la puerta para que se fuera.

-Espera, espera. De verdad quiero ayudarte. - dijo calmadamente sin pararse de mi asiento.

-¡¿Ayudarme?! - dije muy ofendida.

-Pues claro. Es obvio que necesitas ayuda. Mira... - señaló mi asiento para que volviera. No se porqué pero le hice caso. - ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-Anoche - respondí un tanto insegura.

-¿Te dio su número o pidió el tuyo?

-La verdad... no. - fruncí el ceño.

-Ok, debo suponer que el primer encuentro fue algo así como un intento desesperado por seguir conociéndolo. Lo invitaste como loca a tu casa o a seguir su pequeña plática en una cita, ¿no?

-Emmm... Si, un poco. - respondí un tanto avergonzada.

-Ok, esperemos que tu daño irreparable de psicópata controladora no haya sido tan grave.

-¡Oye! No soy una psicópata controladora.

-Eso parecías cariño. Bueno, veamos. ¿Quieres conquistarlo?

-Si...

-Entonces tienes que venir conmigo. Yo te puedo ayudar rubia.

-Me llamo Rosalie - dije seria.

-Bueno, Rose. ¿Vamos? - se paró y me extendió la mano.

-¿Dónde? - miré incrédula su mano.

-Primero tienes que cambiar ese look de mujer ejecutiva. Y yo se exactamente lo que un hombre quiere ver. - me guiñó un ojo.

Medité todo un minuto antes de ceder ante su mano y seguirlo. Aún así tenía dudas. ¿y si ésto solo era una broma de parte suya? Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. En años nunca pude retener por más de una cita a un chico. Quizás Emmett si tenía razón y si era controladora. Pero, ¿él podría ayudarme de verdad? Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo...

Llegamos al estacionamiento y yo me dirigí a mi BMX pero Emmett se dirigía a otro lado.

-¿Dónde vas? - pregunté.

-Ah no. Vamos en mi Jeep. No me subiré a ese auto de chicas.

Rodé mis ojos y le seguí hasta llegar a un Wrangler que practicamente requería una escalera para subirse.

-¿Cómo quieres que suba ahí? Traigo zapatos Gucci. - le señalé mis caros tacones.

-Ay mujer...- Emmett rodó los ojos y de pronto me levantó con uno solo de sus brazos, mientras que con la mano libre abría la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Bájame Emmett! - le grité e intenté zafarme, pero a la vez estaba afirmada de su cuello. No quería caerme ni menos romper mis tacos.

-Rubia, te estoy haciendo un favor. - Emmett movió su cabeza para poder verme y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y... Creo haber sentido algo raro en la boca de mi estómago. ¿Nervio? No, no. De seguro era repugnancia por tenerlo tan cerca. Creo.

-Ya súbeme antes de que me arrepienta. - Corrí mi cara y él sonrió.

Me subió al Jeep con mucho cuidado y comenzó a colocarme uno de los tantos cinturones de seguridad. ¿Acaso ibamos a la montaña?

-¡No me toques! - le reproché al ver que pasó su mano por mi cintura.

-Uy disculpa. - dijo de forma teatral. - Pero de verdad no quiero quedar cesante y tengo que asegurar tu vida.

Y de nuevo tuvo que pasar a través de mi para asegurar el cinturón y posó su cara cerca de la mía.

-Listo. - me sonrió.

Enarqué una ceja y nuevamente corrí mi cara. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa rara sensación en la boca del estómago.

Viajamos por unos veinte minutos en dirección al centro de la ciudad y Emmett se estacionó fuera de un salón de belleza que parecía muy concurrido. En las afueras decía con letras elegantes y plateadas "Alice".

-¿Salón de Belleza, "Alice"? - salí del vehículo y lo encontré en la acera.

-Para ser más específicos, Alice Cullen. Mi hermana. - sonrió y pareciera que me hubiera perdido un gran recuerdo de su memoria.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- enarqué una ceja mientras entrábamos en el gran salón.

-Claro. Aunque ni lo parecemos... Ya verás.

-¡Emmett!

Él tenía razón. Una pequeña chica, de unos veinte y pocos se asomó a saludarlo con un gran abrazo. Su pelo era negro como el de Emmett pero corto y en puntas en todas direcciones. Tenía una sonrisa realmente encantadora pero definitivamente se veía mucho más simpática que su hermano mayor.

-¡Enana! ¿Cómo estás? - Emmett le devolvió el abrazo elevándola con facilidad.

-Bien... ¿te has venido a cortar el pelo? O por fin te dejarás hacer ese facial...- ella bromeaba.

-Al decir verdad no vengo por mi. - se dio la vuelta y me señaló- Ella es Rosalie.

La pequeña hermana de Emmett se me lanzó encima como si me conociera de toda la vida y me abrazó. Un poco confundida se lo devolví.

-¡Por fin tengo una cuñada! - me saludó eufórica. -¡Y mira que hermosa eres! Soy Alice.

-Yo... yo no...

-Ella no está conmigo Alice. Ella quiere pero no le he dado el privilegio aún. - Emmett explicó sonriendo burlescamente.

-Ya quisieras - le respondí. - Un gusto Alice. Es bueno saber que no todos los Cullen son como él. - señalé a Emmett con el dedo.

-Al decir verdad no. Somos todos muy distintos.

-¿Todos?

-Si. Tenemos un hermano más. Edward. Y él es... ¿cómo decirlo Emmett?

-Serio, aburrido, latero... - Emmett rodó los ojos.

-¡Emmett! - Alice le pegó en la cabeza en un rápido movimiento. Me reí ante tal acto. - Edward es un chico muy recatado. De hecho ya está casado y vive lejos de acá. Fue el primero en sentar cabeza. La familia aún espera que éste otro le siga los pasos - me susurró pero Emmett perfectamente la oyó y rodó los ojos.

-No creo en la esclavitud voluntaria hermanita. - Emmett le respondió.

-Algún día caerás...- Alice le decía casi cantando. - Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-¡Quiero que la dejes como una barbie! - me señaló.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cariño, ¿quieres a ese famoso Royce a tus pies? - Emmett enarcó una ceja.

Lo medité por un minuto. No sabía exactamente el concepto que Emmett tenía de "barbie" pero al menos era su hermana la que me atendería. No creo que ella tenga un estilo de moda tan malo...

-Ok, vamos.- me "entregué" a Alice.

Primero Alice se dedicó a mi pelo, luego de alabarlo por unos diez minutos. Me prohibió volver a usar moños y le hizo unas escalas que hacían que mi cabello casi danzara. Luego me llevó a hacer faciales y manicure. Alice era realmente buena en lo que hacía. Al verme al espejo por primera vez pude notar que yo era realmente hermosa. Emmett por supuesto que no se quedó, pero le dio las instrucciones necesarias a su hermana para dejarme como él quería.

-Segunda parte... ¡Vestuario!

Alice me dirigió al centro y recorrimos cuanta tienda pudimos. Me hizo probar desde lencería hasta vestidos de noche. Que pruébate ésta... qué pruébate ésta otra. Ella decía que yo tenía un cuerpo de modelo que debía lucir más y con el pasar las prendas comencé a creerlo y mi propia autoestima se elevaba a alturas inimaginables. Yo era realmente hermosa.

-¿Y éste? - salí del probador con la tenida número... Ya perdí la cuenta.

-¡Es perfecto!

Y si que lo era. Traía un vestido a la rodilla, blanco con pequeñas flores negras bordeadas. Coloqué la mitad de mi cabello sobre mi hombro y Alice me había aplicado un maquillaje de tonos pasteles que combinaban a la perfección con mis ojos azules turquesa.

-Me lo llevo también. - iba a entrar pero me detuve al verlo entrar en la tienda.

-¡Emmett! ¿Ya viste como quedó Rose? -Alice lo hacía entrar.

La cara de Emmett era impagable. Sus ojos se habían transformado en dos grandes platos que me observaban de arriba a abajo.

-Wow. Un diamante en bruto. - sonrió muy cómodo.

-Gracias... supongo. - entré en el probador y me volví a colocar mi ropa. Al salir Alice molestaba a Emmett y él la hizo callar en cuánto yo me aparecí.

-¿Lista? - Emmett me dedicó una media sonrisa que hizo resaltar en él una cara de niño travieso.

-Si. Vamos.

Me despedí de Alice con un gran abrazo y prometimos volver a juntarnos para ir de compras. Y ya que andaba sin auto, Emmett tuvo que ir a dejarme a la casa. Genial. Sabría donde vivo.

-En la casa blanca - le indiqué mi hogar. - ¡Oh no!

-¿Qué? - Emmett me miró con ansiedad.

-Mi auto... Lo dejamos en el canal.

-Ah no te preocupes. Yo te llevo mañana por supuesto. - dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Tú, Emmett Cullen, vas a venir a buscarme en la mañana?

-No. Yo, Emmett Cullen, me quedaré ésta noche en tu casa, cariño.

* * *

Adelanto!!!!:

Ella llegó hasta mi lado y giró tan grácil. Su cabello voló cerca de mi y capté un perfume dulce pero no ostigoso. Cítrico pero no ácido... Perfecto.

-Creo que pediré la pizza - titubeé y me alejé de ahí antes de que pudiera admitir que quisiera ser yo el hombre por el cual ella lucía tan hermosa como un ángel.

PERDÓN LA AUSENCIA.... SOY DE CHILE Y COMO SABRÁN ESTAMOS PASANDO POR MALOS MOMENTOS DEBIDO AL TERREMOTO.. AFORTUNADAMENTE YO Y MI FAMILIA ESTAMOS BIEN.


	5. Noche juntos

Emmett's POV

Rosalie abrió sus ojos y luego me miró confundida.

-Te ves increíble pero aún no cambiamos esa actitud. - tomé su nariz con mis dedos de forma juguetona. Era realmente divertido verla rodar los ojos y hacerla enojar. No se porqué, pero se había vuelvo un juego... muy adictivo.

-¡A claro! Y te vas a quedar en mi casa...

-Si - respondí muy seguro. -Así que vamos. Espero que tengas algo rico para la cena.

Me bajé del auto antes de que ella me respondiera y comencé a bajar todas las bolsas que había en el asiento trasero.

-Entonces es un hecho... Te quedarás. - estaba a mi lado mirando como me encaramaba casi veinte bolsas.

-Si - repetí seguro.

Ella no dijo más palabra y entramos en su casa. Al pasar una rata o más bien perro chihuahueño, como les llamaban, comenzó a ladrarme.

-¡Jacky! - Rosalie lo reprendió. - Al menos sabe identificar el peligro.

-Mantén alejado a la bola de pelos ¿si? ...Aaa..aaahh...¡Achú!

-¿Alérgico a los perros? Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres quedarte a dormir.

-Sólo... aaaahhh---... manténlo alejado.

Rosalie tomó al perro y aprovechándose de que aún tenía las veinte bolsas sobre mi, llevó la bola de pelos a mi cara y éste me pasó la lengua.

-¡Rosalie! - me quejé dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

Tomé al perro de sus manos y lo llevé a la cocina como si fuese una bomba. Ella no paraba de reirse de mi. Y claro, al pasar por el pasillo, noté en un espejo mi colorada nariz producto de la alergía.

-Creo que es mejor que estemos así...- respiré profundamente. - Pediré pizza.

-¿Pizza? Puedo cocinar. - ella se dirigió a la cocina pero me interpuse entre ella y la puerta. Rosalie alcanzó a tomar la manilla.

-No, no, no. El perro dormirá en la cocina. Nosotros pediremos pizza.

Ella me miró fijamente y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos. Eran realmente hermosos si los mirabas detenidamente. No eran azules completamente. Tenían un cierto toque turquesa y ahora, especialmente ahora, tenían un brillo que antes nunca noté.

-Pizza entonces - ella soltó la manilla y se movió torpemente. Se dirigió a las bolsas y comenzó a buscar algo.

-¿Qué buscas? - me dirigí hacia ella y me senté en el suelo.

-Un moño que alcancé a esconder de Alice.

-¿Moño?

-Ya sabes... para amarrarse el pelo.

-Oh no, no, no. Nada más de pelo tomado.

-Pero...

-Rose si quieres que ésto funcione, debes acostumbrarte. Ahora - tomé un par de bolsas y se las entregué - Muéstrame que te compraste hoy con mi hermana.

Ella dudó un momento pero cada día confiaba más en mis decisiones y tomó las bolsas con una sonrisa. Se dirigió al segundo piso y yo me acomodé en un sillón.

Esperé tres... cinco... diez minutos y ella aún no bajaba. Me había leído un reportaje completo de una de sus revistas y mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos de hambre.

-Rosalie si te vas a demorar tanto mejor pido la pizza aho.......- pero ella bajó.

Lucía... porque realmente lo lucía, un vestido negro muy ajustado que recalcaba cada perfecta curva de su cuerpo. Era hasta un poco pasado la rodilla y tenía un escote que mostraba harto pero no era vulgar. Su cabello rubio resaltaba más con el negro intenso y hasta me fijé en sus zapatos de taco alto que la estilizaban aún más. Realmente era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Y vaya que he visto mujeres.

-Te ves... bien. -tragué saliva.

-¿Sólo bien? - ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

-Bueno... más que bien. Te ves hermosa.

Ella llegó hasta mi lado y giró tan grácil. Su cabello voló cerca de mi y capté un perfume dulce pero no ostigoso. Cítrico pero no ácido... Perfecto.

-Creo que pediré la pizza - titubeé y me alejé de ahí antes de que pudiera admitir que quisiera ser yo el hombre por el cual ella lucía tan hermosa como un ángel.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett se había instalado como si ésta fuese su casa. Caminaba por aquí... caminaba por allá. Incluso pagó él la pizza...

-Bueno Rose, partamos. Yo soy Royce.

-Definitivamente no lo eres - me reí sarcásticamente. Emmett rodó sus ojos.

-Por suerte... Pero, vamos a fingir que estamos en una cena. Yo soy Royce. ¿Cómo empezarías la conversación?

-Bueno, le preguntaría por--

-No, no.. Finge que estás con él ahora.

Y eso hice. Me puse en "posición de ataque", o sea, más coqueta. Tomé mi cabello y lo lancé hacia atrás delicadamente.

-Royce, así que eres doctor...

-Partimos mal. Con eso le demuestras que sólo te llamó la atención lo que él dijo sobre ser doctor, que por cierto estoy seguro apenas lo mencionó.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? - rodé mis ojos.

-Te impresionaría la cantidad de cosas que se linda. - dijo con su aire de galán. Yo bufé en respuesta.

Estuvo unos cuarenta minutos dandome lecciones de que decir y que no decir en una cita. Nos acabamos la pizza, o bueno, él ¡se la acabó casi toda! Y hasta un erupto intentó evitar pero le fue imposible.

-¡Emmett! Que cerdo...-rodé mis ojos.

-Perdón - dijo con la boca aún llena mientras reía.

Debo decir que ya no lo encontraba el tipo más vulgar de la tierra. Quizás solo el más vulgar de Nueva York. Pero le agradecía que me estuviera ayudando a conquistar a Royce. De alguna forma, él sabía lo que ellos querían ver en una mujer y por una razón que sigo desconociendo, él me brindaba su ayuda.

-Emmett, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Acabas de hacerme una pregunta - dijo burlón.

-Es en serio - fruncí un poco el ceño - ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Él dejó la pizza de lado y me quedó mirando serio. ¿Emmett serio?

-No lo se, simplemente te vi tan entusiasmada y sabía que sola no llegarías ni a la tercera parte de la primera cita. - se rió pero esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Seguían siendo serios.

Miré el reloj, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada pero no tenía sueño. Platicar con él me hacía estar activa...Supongo que por querer saber como conquistar a Royce... Oh claro, había olvidado que todo ésto era por él.

Volví mi vista del reloj y noté la mirada de Emmett correrse rápido. ¿Me estaba observando?

-Bueno, ¿dónde voy a dormir? - se levantó rápidamente.

-En el cuarto de invitados por supuesto - enarqué una ceja.

Dejamos todo tirado y pasé a despedirme de Jacky quien ya se había dormido en la cocina. Me reí disimuladamente al recordar la nariz de Emmett enrojecida como un tomate.

-Acá es - lo pasé a dejar a la habitación que usualmente ocupaba Jazz. Prendí la luz y le sonreí amablemente - Buenas noches.

Emmett me quedó mirando de una forma extraña. No estaba burlandose pero tampoco estaba serio. No sabría describir su expresión, pero era algo raro en él. Entonces acercó su cara a la mía...

-¿Qué...? - corrí mi cara confundida pero él rodó sus ojos y me sonrió.

-No te voy a besar si es lo que piensas - Y me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. - Buenas noches.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándome con la más extraña sensación. Moví mi cabeza quitándome más de una rara idea en la mente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta casi con brusquedad y me coloqué el piyama. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y noté nuevamente mi ceño fruncido...Frustración. ¿Por qué me sentía así?

-Aaaa....aaaa....¡ACHÚ! - escuché del otro lado de la pared.

-Oh oh - recordé que en aquella habitación, Jacky tenía su cama y cuando Jazz venía, el perro dormía ahí. Se llevaban muy bien.

Me reí por lo bajo e intenté dormir, pero dos estornudos más le siguieron, y no eran muy silenciosos. Emmett debía tener una gran caja toráxica para hacer retumbar mis cuadros, así que decidí tomar mi iPod y escuchar algo de música para dormirme. Mucho más relajante que un estornudo, sonó la primera canción: "Yo no me doy por vencido" de Luis Fonsi... Y comencé a cantarla bajito...

-Me quedo callado... soy como un niño dormido, que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido... cuando menos te lo esperas--

Pero entonces unas grandes manos me movieron y me acurruqué como una niña en la cama.

-¡¡No me haga nada!! - tapé mi cara con la almohada y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-¡Rose! ¡Rosalie soy yo! - sentí la voz de Emmett.

Levanté mi cabeza de a poco y lo vi... Primero sentí rabia por hacerme pasar ese susto, pero luego la risa me fue ganando...

-¿Qué...llevas puesto? - me carcajée.

Emmett traía el piyama que usualmente mi hermano dejaba acá. Jazz era fuerte y alto, pero nunca tanto como Emmett, por lo tanto su piyama no era más grande que él en una talla. ¡Emmett parecía una prieta!

-No encontré otra cosa...-se encogió de hombros - Oye... no puedo dormir en "ESA" pieza - lo dijo como si fuera un insulto.

-Lo siento - intenté dejar de reir - es que ahí Jacky pasa la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Genial - Emmett rodó los ojos - Ya, muévete entonces.

Ok, la risa se me quitó definitivamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que te muevas... Tu cama es King. Cabemos. - dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Emmett no voy a dormir contigo. Vuelve a la otra habitación.

-Rose, no pienso dormir en el nido de la bola de pelos.

-Se llama Jacky. - le corregí.

-Lo que sea. Rosalie por favor, somos adultos. Tu duermes de ese lado y yo de éste - señaló los dos opuestos de la cama. - Prometo no tocarte si tu no lo haces.- Sonrió ampliamente.

Suspiré, rodé mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza, pero finalmente me moví.

-Cómoda - dijo Emmett acomodándose y sonriendo. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se acostó de lado mirandome. - Buenas noches.

Me quedé aún sentada viendo la escena. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a ésto? Finalmente, incrédula de la situación, me tapé y me acosté pero mirando al otro lado. Y todo quedó en silencio.. Bueno, casi todo.

-"Yo... yo no me doy por vencido...Yo quiero un mundo contigo...Juro que vale la pena..."

-Esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro. Una señal del destino. No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido. - Emmett terminó de cantar.

El iPod se había quedado encendido.

-Lo siento - tomé el aparato y lo apagué. Emmett suspiró y volvió a dormir. Unos quince minutos después yo le seguí.

AL OTRO DÍA...

Había despertado pero no abierto mis ojos. Sabía que dentro de poco tendría que ir a trabajar; siempre me despertaba antes de que el despertador sonara. Apreté más la almohada que extrañamente olía tan bien... Esperen...¿La almohada huele bien?

Abrí mis ojos y me topé de lleno con la espalda de Emmett...¡No estaba apretando la almohada... Estaba abrazando a Emmett! ¡¿Y qué diablos hacía él sin polera?!

Me moví despacio hacia mi lugar... Si. Yo estaba en "su espacio". ¿Cómo había llegado yo a abrazarlo? - rodé mis ojos y me tapé la cara de verguenza. Me quedé mirando al reloj. Aún faltaban quince minutos para levantarme...Levantarnos. ¿Me pregunté durante esos quince minutos en que había estado pensando mi subconsciente para llegar a su lugar y abrazarlo?

Emmett's POV

Intenté dormir... Lo juro. Pero no podía. Tenía a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida durmiendo como un ángel a un metro de distancia. ¡Y no podía hacer nada! No era de caliente... Por primera vez no me interesaba sólo meterme con ella y listo. No sentía ese tipo de atracción. ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo?! ¿Atracción? No, no. Ella no me atraía. No podía... ¿O si?

Rosalie se movió. Suspiró y habló en sueños...

-No me doy por vencido... Osito - dijo casi inaudible - Quédate conmigo osito.

Ella se corrió hasta mi lado, aún dormida y me abrazó, muy fuerte. Me quedé petrificado, sin saber que hacer. Solo atiné a abrazarla y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Terminé acariciando su pelo y antes de dormirme yo también, besé su cabeza y le deseé buenas noches en un susurro.

Desperté una hora después transpirando. Seguíamos abrazados así que la tomé con cuidado y la corrí un poco. Solo un poco. Ella se acomodó y siguió durmiendo como un ángel. Me saqué la polera y sentí gran alivio. Además de apretada, me hizo transpirar como si estuviera en Cancún.

Despertar sintiendo que ella estaba pegada a mi espalda como una niña pequeña, fue lejos la sensación más agradable. Hasta que despertó y se movió. Sentí como sus brazos dejaban de rodearme y solté su mano fingiendo que yo estaba dormido. Y así nos quedamos, un buen rato más, alejados el uno del otro, en la misma cama, pero sin tocarnos. Siendo que hace solo un par de horas habíamos dormido abrazados como si el mundo se fuese a terminar en la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Estan en todo su derecho a aniquilarme lenta y dolorosamente. Realmente lamento el retraso pero ésta es una novela de amor. Un poco loco el amor, pero al fin y al cabo lo es. Y el corazón de la escritora anda medio raro y no podía escribir una línea sin que saliera mala. Pero al fin me recuperé y acá está..! Pronto actualizaré "De vuelta a clases". Paciencia Y GRACIAS!

Nadie se muere de un review….. *smiles*


	6. Jasper

Rosalie's POV

6:59...7:00 am.

El despertador sonó.

Lo apagué fingiendo que éste me había despertado y me di la vuelta. Emmett seguía durmiendo así que me levanté cuidadosamente de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me miré al espejo y me examiné... Estuve unos cinco minutos en silencio sin hacer nada más que mirarme incrédula, preguntandome una y otra vez porque había despertado abrazada a él. Por suerte Emmett no se dio cuenta o si no ese si sería mi fin.

-Espero que estés vestida - Emmett entró en el baño tapandose los ojos con la mano y con la otra iba tanteando las paredes.

-¡Sal del baño Emmett! ¡Ahora! - le grité.

Él se destapó los ojos pero aún los tenía cerrados. Abrió uno solo y sonrió.

-Aún no te has lavado la cara siquiera. - se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

-Me iba a bañar...-rodé mis ojos - Así que sal por favor. - le señalé la puerta.

-Al menos me puedes prestar el baño un segundo... O tengo que hacerlo frente a ti - se dirigió a la taza del baño y yo salí corriendo a toda velocidad. Pude escuchar su risa.

Me dirigí al primer piso y fui directo a la cocina...

-¡Jacky! - mi perrito me saltó encima y se me ocurrió una idea. Tomé a mi mascota en brazos y lo abracé por un buen rato.

...

-Listo - Emmett salió del baño y yo lo esperaba fuera sonriente. Él me miró incrédulo y enarcó una ceja.

-Tú te traes algo...- entrecerró los ojos.

Yo simplemente me acerqué a él, lentamente, usando una de las miradas que él me había enseñado anoche para conquitar a Royce. Emmett se puso rígido cuando me acerqué a él y lo abracé, dandole un gran beso en la mejilla. Me solté rápidamente de él y entré en el baño cerrando la puerta con llave. Entonces lo escuché...

-AAAA...¡Achú! Ahh..¡Rosal---! ¡Achú!

Casi caigo al suelo de tanta risa. Emmett por supuesto intentó abrir la puerta pero se frustró al encontrarla con llave y pude escuchar un leve gruñido interrumpido por el siguiente estornudo. Finalmente, al oírlo bajar, me saqué el piyama y me metí a la ducha.

Emmett's POV

-Guerra quieres, guerra tendrás. - susurré mientras me colocaba mi ropa.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando la oí cantar en la ducha. ¿Estaba cantando Taylor Swift?

-"¡You belong with me....!" - se escuchaba.

Entonces llegué al primer piso y dejé abierta la puerta de calle, y el perro se fue. ¡Gracias! Me dirigí a la cocina y vi el calefont.

-Ups - dije maliciosamente mientras corría la manilla, apagándolo. - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

-¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Prende ahora el calefont o te irá muy mal!

Llegué a golpear la mesa de tanto reirme. Pero no lo iba a prender tan facilmente. Tenía que sufrir un poquito... Esto se había convertido en un juego.

-¡Emmett! - siguió gritando pero al no oír respuesta mía más que mis risas, abrió la puerta del baño furiosa.

De pronto se asomó por el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Con todo el shampoo en la cabeza y llena de espuma, cubierta en una toalla blanca que le llegaba a la rodilla. Era una mezcla entre adorable y graciosa.

Ella me miró furiosa y desafiante. Yo me aguantaba la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. Rosalie finalmente tomó los fósforos, sin dejar de mirarme enojada e intentó prender el calefont con una mano mientras con la otra se afirmaba la toalla. Era la cosa más divertida que había visto en mucho tiempo. Hasta los dientes ocupó para afirmarse la toalla. Tenía todo el piso lleno de espuma y agua pero finalmente prendió el calefont. Se dio la vuelta, me miró triunfante y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡No me hubiera quejado si dejabas caer la toalla! - le grité mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Sigue soñando CUllen! - ella me gritó mientras subía la escalera - ¡Y prepara el desayuno!

-¡¿Quieres huevos revueltos o salteados querida?! - le grité de forma sarcástica.

-¡Sólo rómpete los huevos! ¡Me da lo mismo como los cocines! - y pegó un portazo.

No pude evitar reirme ante su respuesta. Cada día sabía como darme en el clavo. Realmente iba a preparar el desayuno, pero sonó el timbre.

-¿Si? - abrí la puerta y allí había un hombre rubio, alto y muy serio que además sostenía a la bola de pelos.

-¿Quién eres tú? - enarcó una ceja.

-Emmett Cullen - le extendí mi mano pero él no la tomó, así que la retiré.

-¿Qué haces en la casa de mi hermana? - dijo mientras pasaba y evité respirar. Casi sentía como el perro se burlaba de mi alergia.

-¡Jazz! - Rosalie se asomó por las escaleras y bajó corriendo a abrazar a aquel tipo. Ellos se dieron un abrazo de aquellos que parecía que se fueran a fundir en una sola persona. Rose besó la mejilla de él y le sonrió como nunca la vi antes.

-Rose... perdón que me adelantara. Veo que no llegué en buen momento. - me señaló.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí de forma pícara, dandole a entender que yo "estaba" con Rosalie. Ella rodó sus ojos y se enganchó del brazo de su hermano.

-Es gay. - dijo con aire de suficiencia.

-¿¡Qué!? - pegué el grito en el cielo.

El hermano de Rosalie me miró, o más bien me escaneó de arriba a abajo e hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Homofóbico - me hice el ofendido y luego me reí. - No soy gay. Trabajo y aveces duermo con ella - dije en tono burlón pero lo siguiente que pasó fue que tuve a "Jazz" tomándome de la camisa y acorralándome contra la pared.

-¡Jasper cálmate! - Rosalie nos separó pero la verdad yo no tenía intensiones de pegarle. Me pilló totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Cómo permites que hable así de tí? - su hermano la miró confundido.

-Ay Jazz, él es así... Ya lo irás conociendo. Sólo bromeaba. - ella me dio una mirada de aquellas en que uno debía seguirle la corriente.

-Exacto Jasper, y me disculpo. Sólo trabajo con ella. Anoche me quedé acá por asuntos laborales y yo solo bromié con la situación.

Él me miró desconfiado pero luego sacó ese ceño fruncido y me extendió su mano.

-Jasper Hale. Hermano de Rosalie y su defensor de canallas como tú. -sonrió - Un gusto.

Rosalie se rió por lo bajo y me hizo entender con la mirada que todo estaba bien, así que le di la mano a Jasper. Supongo que era su forma de "aprobar".

Tomar desayuno los tres en una mesa, con una hermosa rubia y su hermano "defensor" fue la cosa más divertida después de ver a Rosalie prender el calefont.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas Jazz?

-Jasper. - me corrigió serio. - Soy psicólogo.

-Justo lo que alguien de por aquí necesita...-Rosalie silvó y yo le dije un "ja-ja" bastante irónico.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala nuevamente. Estaba incómodo pero ninguno de ellos parecía estarlo. No necesitaban hablarse, solo se daban gestos y sonrisas de vez en cuando. Estaban conectados de alguna forma.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el mayor? - rompí el silencio. Nuevamente.

-Yo - dijo Rosalie triunfante.

-Sólo por tres minutos. - Jasper rodó los ojos.

-¡¿Son gemelos?! Con razón...- dije por lo bajo.

-¿Con razón qué? - Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

-Nada. Con razón el parecido. - mentí. Con razón el genio del parcito.

Ambos parecieron tranquilos con la respuesta aunque Jasper no mucho. Entrecerró sus ojos y luego siguió comiendo.

...

-Cierto que debes llevarme tú - Rosalie hizo una mueca.

-¿Y tu auto Rose? - Jasper le preguntó.

-Lo dejé en el canal. Larga historia. - Ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla - Es tu casa, lo sabes.

-Cuidate - él se despidió de Rose con una media sonrisa pero sin llegarle a los ojos - Un... "gusto" Cullen.

-Igualmente - le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos a mi Jeep mientras yo me iba despejando del olor a perro, inhalando el aire fresco de la mañana. Entonces me di cuenta que Rosalie no me seguía. Me voltié a verla y allí estaba.

Con todas las descripciones que ella me había dado ya lo podía identificar. Además de que él portaba con un maletín negro y una capa blanca. Royce.

Seguí caminando hacia mi auto para no estropearle la conversación. Le señalé con gestos que fuera pausada con él. Una vez en mi auto me divisé en el espejo retrovisor. Estiré mi fruncido ceño.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos parecían estar en una agradable conversación. Risitas por aquí, risitas por allá. Bueno, al fin y al cabo para eso la quise ayudar ¿no? Éste era el real motivo de esas tardes de belleza con Alice, compras exageradas y noches de plática sobre hombres. Al fin ella lo había conseguido. Pero... ¿Por qué no me sentía feliz por ella?

Lamentoooooooooo muchisimo no haber subido capítulos anteriormente pero en la U la cosa se ha puesto mas complicada! De aqui al 2012 termino la novela! ajajajja nono.. tranquilos! Gracias por esperar!


	7. Te odio!

Rosalie's POV

Royce me había detenido del brazo a mitad de camino y al darme vuelta me quedó mirando embobado. El cambio que Alice me hizo había resultado a la perfección. Había captado toda su atención.

-Hola vecina - rió de forma tonta.

-Hola Royce, ¿qué tal tu día? - intenté decirle de la forma más casual, como me había enseñado Emmett.

-Ahora bien - sonrió ampliamente. Supe que era por mi notorio cambio. - ¿Me preguntaba si... tenías planes para ésta noche?

-Al decir verdad, no. De todas formas te llamaré para confirmar. - Por dentro estaba saltando pero miré a Emmett quien me hacía señales de "tranquila". Así que guardé la compostura.

-Bueno, dame tu número.

Saqué un bolígrafo y lo anoté en una libreta que Royce me pasó. Él no dejó de mirarme en todo momento...

-Entonces estamos al habla. Espero verte ésta noche. - él me sonrió de forma coqueta. Le intenté dar una sonrisa de poca "intensidad", como las llamaba Emmett.

Me fui caminando, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no saltar en el camino de felicidad. Me subí en el jeep de Emmett y le sonreí. Pero esa sonrisa no me fue devuelta. Simplemente señaló el cinturón de seguridad para que me lo colocara y partió.

-¡Funcionó!

-Así me di cuenta... Felicidades - me dio una media sonrisa.

-Debo ir a agradecerle a Alice... se pondrá tan contenta. De todas formas necesito más consejos tuyos... Hoy saldremos y necesito saber que decir, que ponerme...¡Oh! Queda tan poco tiempo para planear todo....

-¡Rose! - Emmett me interrumpió - Cálmate mujer. Es solo una cita...

-¡Cita que hemos estado buscando!

-Tú la buscaste, yo te ayudé solamente.

-Bueno, eso.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Ni la radio colocó y se volvió incómodo. Cuando llegamos al canal Emmett se bajó y me fue a recibir en mi puerta. Me tendió la mano pero sin mirarme. Estaba serio... Si, Emmett Cullen serio.

-Gracias - me bajé del jeep y caminé hacia el ascensor sin esperarlo. Divisé mi auto y recordé todas sus bromas... Así que sería tiempo de venganza. Lo del calefont no se quedaría así.

Emmett's POV

El fin del día laboral. Por fin. Había soportado preguntas incesantes de Rosalie sobre que hacer y que no hacer en la cita de ésta noche y por supuesto me llamó a supervisar la llamada que Royce le hizo. Gran cosa.

Supiré sonoramente y me dirigí a mi Jeep. Por fin me iría a casa y me sacaría una que otra idea estúpida de la mente. Le saqué la alarma y me senté, no sin antes echar la cabeza para atrás y relajarme un momento... Entonces hice contacto con la llave...

Una vez... Dos veces... Tres veces. El jeep no partía.

-¿Qué demo...? - revisé la gasolina y la batería. Estaban bien. Me bajé y abrí el capó para revisar el motor. Resultaba que faltaba un cable imprescindible para que el sistema funcionara.

-¿Se te perdió algo? - Escuché una vocesita muy conocida a metros de mi. Rosalie.

-No entenderías... Es un cable.

-¿El grueso que conecta el sistema eléctrico con la combustión? Wow, debe ser muy importante. - dijo de forma irónica.

Me di la vuelta sorprendido. Ella tenía una expresión de maldad y satisfacción en el rostro.

-Lo del calefont merecía venganza. - dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó de vuelta al estudio.

Me faltaron palabras en mi mente para maldecir. Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca para ver el berrinche que estaba formando, pateando el suelo y cerrando mis puños con fuerza. Éste día mi humor no era el mejor de todos y más encima ella sale con la bromita. Pero entre tanta pataleta, mi vista cayó en un lugar, precisamente en el BMX de Rosalie, y una media sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro. Miré el reloj y a ella le quedaban veinte minutos aún por salir, tiempo más que suficiente para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

...

Terminado mi acto malicioso y delictual, tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice para que me viniera a recoger al canal. Con lo que había hecho no podría tomar ventaja del auto de Rosalie ya que dudo que parta...

Rosalie's POV

6:30 marcaba mi reloj y era hora de dejar el trabajo e irme a casa. Esperaba que Jasper estuviera con la cena lista o al menos haya pedido comida a domicilio. Bajé hasta el subterráneo donde, para mi sorpresa, Emmett seguía ahí, apoyado en el capó de su Jeep. Jugaba con su celular pero al sentir mis tacos contra el suelo subió su mirada. Intercambiamos muchas cosas: Sed de venganza, odio, peleas... En realidad eramos como dos niños, y bien en el fondo, eso me gustaba.

Bajo su mirada penetrante, caminé hasta mi auto, esperando que no se le ocurriera la idea de que lo llevara, aunque esperaba su autoinvitación. Si no, ¿por qué otro motivo se habría quedado acá esperando?

Me subí a mi auto y él seguía observándome, apoyado en su jeep, con una sonrisa pícara. Lo miré confundida por un momento pero luego encendí mi convertible rojo, solo que al hacerlo partir, las ruedas traseras hicieron un ruido anormal como si estuvieran....

-¡Emmett! ¡Pinchaste mis neumáticos traseros! - grité enojada mientras apretaba el volante e intentaba respirar tranquilamente.

-Estamos a mano - enarcó una ceja y fue camino hasta la puerta de salida del estacionamiento.

-¡¡¡¡Te odio!!!! - alcancé a gritarle antes de que desapareciera.

Se estaba comportando como un niño, aunque debo admitir que yo también, pero éste juego ya se estaba saliendo de control un poco. Resignada, enojada y asumida, tomé mi celular y llamé a mi hermano para que viniera a buscarme al canal ya que no traía neumático de repuesto.

Caminé hasta la misma salida por donde Emmett se fue, y llegué hasta la sala de recepción. Para mi disgusto, él estaba sentado en una de las bancas de espera. Sólo había una más disponible y él, con su mejor cara de sarcasmo, me invitó a sentarme. Me quedé parada junto al ventanal, rogando por que Jasper se apurara. De vez en cuando la recepcionista nos veía a ambos y se reía disimuladamente...Los pies empezaron a dolerme de tanto estar parada, quebrantando mi orgullo. Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo unas siete veces hasta que me rendí y me fui a sentar al lado de él. Emmett me miró de reojo...

-¿Me vas a seguir toda la tarde? - susurró.

-No te sigo. Espero a que me vengan a buscar ya que cierto idiota pinchó mis neumáticos. - Dirigí mi vista furiosa hacia él.

-Oh... Que coincidencia. Yo también espero a que me vengan a buscar ya que una idiota me robó el cable de partida.

-No ha de ser tan idiota si supo que cable sacar. - le guiñé un ojo.

-Tienes razón. Pero si fue muy idiota al hacerlo con mi auto, pues sabía que la venganza era peor.

-Idiota. -bufé.

Entonces un enojado Jasper entró en la recepción y se dirigió hasta mi.

-¿Y tú por qué traes esa cara? - Le pregunté.

-Una tipa que no sabe manejar... casi me hace chocar. El auto era demasiado bueno para ella, aunque solo cambiaría el color amarillo pato. - Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya estás acá. Vamonos por favor.

-¿Y tu auto?

Lo pensé. Si le decía que Emmett había pinchado mis neumáticos, quizás recibiría una buena de mi hermano, y me agradaría ver a Emmett Cullen con un ojo morado toda la semana. Pero ya estaba cansada, y no tenía ganas de quedarme a discutir más.

-Se le pinchó una rueda y no me di cuenta...- me encogí de hombros. Pude notar la mirada de Emmett. - Vamos Jasper...

Lo tomé del brazo, pero al ir saliendo una muy efusiva Alice atravesó la puerta.

-¡Alice! - La saludé contenta. Era lo único bueno de los Cullen.

-¡Rose! - Ella me abrazó calurosamente.

-Amm, te presento a mi hermano, Jasper.

Al mirarlo me di cuenta que tenía los ojos entrecerrados hacia ella. Estaba más serio que cuando entró, pero la cara de Alice no cambió de alegría.

-Señorita - Jasper saludó moviendo su cabeza, demasiado formal.

Alice sonrió ante su gesto y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, la grave voz de Emmett detrás de mi me exhaltó.

-Vamos enana - pasó por mi lado mirándome serio. Tomó a Alice del brazo y se la llevó afuera.

-Adiós Rosalie... Un gusto Jasper y.. ¡perdón!

¿Perdón? ¿De qué me había perdido?.

Jasper rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

-Vamos - dijo sin darme explicación de porque daba la sensación de que ellos ya se habían conocido antes...


	8. ¿Jasper y Alice?

**Jasper POV**

Para ser la casa de mi hermana, era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Y no exagero. Era muy acogedor y tranquilo, además del barrio. Lo que más me gustaba era estirarme en aquel sillón de cuero blanco que estaba en medio del salón y simplemente pensar o talvez no. La tranquilidad no era algo que estuviera presente en mi diario vivir. Siempre estaba atendiendo llamadas de mis pacientes cuando tenía mis tiempos libres, y en el trabajo ya nada me sorprendía. Cada historia era peor que la otra y casi podía decir que llegaba a sentir el dolor de los que acudían a mi consulta. Ser psicólogo tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. ¿Las ventajas? Decían que tenía un don. Aunque yo no lo llamaría así...Simplemente los hacía pensar en el fondo del problema, intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón y los calmaba. No, no podía ser un don; era pasión por mi trabajo.

Un lento atardecer comenzaba a cubrir el día, llegando a mis ojos una gama de colores pasteles. Entonces el sonido de mi celular me exaltó y sacó del estado de relajación que tenía. Tomé mi teléfono personal; siempre tenía otro para los pacientes pero estaba apagado; y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

Rosalie me pidió que fuese a buscarla al trabajo y no me dio mayor detalle. Enarqué una ceja y resoplé resignado, así que simplemente tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui por ella. Lamentablemente era el peor horario. Todos salían de sus trabajos y el estrés de la población se sentía en los bocinazos y gente corriendo, apresurados por llegar a sus casas. Era como si pudiese ponerme en el lugar del otro constantemente y sentir su ansiedad por llegar. Para colmo delante mio, un porshe amarillo deportivo, hacía relucir su pintura recién barnizada. Era el auto de los sueños de cualquier hombre pero quedé boquiabierto cuando por el espejo retrovisor una chica me miró. ¡Una chica era dueña de aquel auto! Pero ella parecía tan... frágil en comparación con esa máquina.

Finalmente pasé por el lado de ella y quedé a su par. La miré de reojo al sentir su mirada sobre mí. Ella sonreía con ánimos de saludar. Me llamó mucho la atención su cabello. Era corto hasta el hombro y en puntas hacia fuera pero su rostro era tan fino, y peculiar. Y seguía sin apartar la vista de mí, y el semáforo no cooperaba. Estábamos en luz roja y me preguntaba cuando pasaría a verde ya que comenzaba a intimidarme y sentirme incómodo. Respiré hondo al ver que faltaba poco para el cambio de luces y me apresuré a avanzar. Cuando partí ella avanzó a mi par y volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa, antes de poner cara de sorpresa y error, dando a entender que se había equivocado en algo. De comienzo no entendí, hasta que ella tomó su porshe en un movimiento brusco y pasó por delante de mí, para poder entrar en la calle perpendicular. Frené en seco impactado por el suceso. ¡Esa chica casi me mató!

Respiré profundo y me calmé para seguir manejando y no hacer un taco en la avenida. Con cuidado volví a andar, intentando divisar el auto amarillo, pero ya se había desaparecido.

Continué manejando con cuidado de no toparme con ese pequeño demonio con cara de ángel al volante y así llegué por fin al canal. Me bajé rápido del auto y entré en la recepción para preguntar por Rosalie pero afortunadamente ella estaba allí esperándome.

-¿Y tú por qué traes esa cara? - Ella me preguntó e imaginé que aún tendría el enojo plasmado en mi rostro.

-Una tipa que no sabe manejar... casi me hace chocar. El auto era demasiado bueno para ella, aunque solo cambiaría el color amarillo pato. - Rodé los ojos mientras hacía una mueca.

-Tranquilo, ya estás acá. Vamonos por favor. - Ella parecía ansiosa en irse y un tanto incómoda.

-¿Y tu auto?

-Se le pinchó una rueda y no me di cuenta...Vamos Jasper.

Noté un poco tensa a mi hermana y de pronto la tenía tomándome del brazo para salir deprisa de la recepción, pero una pequeña y efusiva figura nos detuvo el paso.

-¡Alice! - Mi hermana saludó a la chica que era sin duda alguna la misma que casi me choca en la calle. Con que Alice era su nombre.

-¡Rose! - Ella la saludó con una voz cantarina y un poco hipnotizante.

-Amm, te presento a mi hermano. - Rosalie hizo lo último que quería. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a la pequeña Alice, incrédulo aún de la coincidencia y lo ridículo de la situación.

-Señorita - Asentí una vez con mi cabeza manteniendo mi rostro serio, a pesar que el de ella era risueño, y hasta encantador, debo admitir.

Entonces antes de que pudiera seguir viéndola detenidamente, el grandulón de Emmett se acercó a ella casi arrastrándola de ahí. Me pregunto cual sería la relación entre ellos dos.

-Adiós Rosalie... Un gusto Jasper y.. ¡Perdón! -Alice alcanzó a decir antes de que el tipo se la llevara.

Rodé mis ojos y suspiré. Seguramente tendría a Rosalie preguntándome porque fue ese 'perdón'. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me la llevé de ahí guardando silencio hasta subirnos al auto.

-¿Conoces a Alice? - Finalmente preguntó cuando estábamos llegando a casa.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu auto en verdad? - Contraataqué con otra pregunta que sabía que no iba a responder y ella no volvió a tocar el tema de Alice. Agradecido estaba de ello.

Aquella noche estaba guardando unas camisas que había enviado a la tintorería. Estaba con mis audífonos escuchando algo de rock suave y cuando cerré la puerta del closet, la vi. Me exalté un poco pero no hice ni dije nada. Ella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, iluminada por la tenue luz de luna llena. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre y por primera vez no dijo nada. Simplemente me miró y de un ágil y sutil salto llegó al suelo. Se acercó a mi aún con aquella sonrisa y cuando llegó a mi lado noté lo pequeña que era. Su cabeza llegaba a mi pecho y además, al lado mío se veía aún más frágil.

-Alice...-Susurré cuando ella se acercó mucho. Sus ojos eran tiernos y me provocaban muchas sensaciones nuevas y hermosas, que jamás había sentido.

Ella se colocó de puntillas y sus ojos quedaron relativamente frente a los míos. Era hermosa, no...Mucho más que eso, era bellísima. Quise acariciar su mejilla pero no podía moverme producto del estado de shock que me provocaba todas estas sensaciones raras y de tranquilidad que me dejaba el estar cerca de ella.

Alice acercó su cabeza hacia mi mejilla y con ternura depositó un suave beso allí. Al comienzo fue realmente hermoso pero luego lo sentía...¿Mojado?

-¿Qué diabl...? -Maldije mientras despertaba. - ¡Jacky!

Estaba soñando, y el beso en la mejilla que Alice me había dado no era más que el perro de mi hermana que estaba lamiéndome el rostro. Sentí mucha frustración...Por que en realidad me hubiera gustado que no fuese un sueño ya que las sensaciones que ella me provocó no eran una fantasía. Eran reales.

-Alice...-Dije su nombre en un suspiro y me levanté para abrir la puerta y que Jacky saliera. Esa noche volví a dormirme con la esperanza de soñarla nuevamente.

_Hola chics … Bueno, supongo que querrán lincharme por la larga espera, pero como había explicado a algunas personas tuve una falta de inspiración, sumada con estudios universitarios. No podía simplemente escribir cualquier cosa, pero afortunadamente la inspiración ha vuelto a mi y he escrito muchos capítulos los cuales iré subiendo para terminar con los proyectos que tengo en mente. __**Los invito a pasar por mi perfil**__ y que vean un video que hice sobre mis novelas. Espero lo disfruten y ya saben… __**Un review no le hace mal a nadie.**__ Gracias!_


	9. Rosas

1 Semana después…

Rosalie's POV

Había pasado una semana desde el altercado con Emmett. Yo terminé devolviéndole el cable de partida del jeep, y él me compró dos neumáticos nuevos. Asumió que se comportó como un inmaduro, pidió disculpas y esa fue la última vez que hablamos. No me dirigía la palabra ni yo a él y ni siquiera me miraba, parecía ser indiferente para él, sin embargo mi orgullo era mayor como para acercarme y hablarle, así que simplemente me dediqué a hacer mi trabajo como siempre y continuar conociendo a Royce. Era increíblemente caballeroso y ya habíamos tenido dos citas ésta semana. Un día me invitó a almorzar y al siguiente salimos a caminar por el parque con un perfecto atardecer. Al volver a casa, nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Fue romántico y delicado, simplemente perfecto, como él.

-Rose, fue perfecto…-Vera soñaba despierta luego de que le conté con lujo y detalle mi última cita con Royce.

Emmett apareció entonces en el estudio para comenzar las grabaciones en veinte minutos. Como siempre no me dedicó ni una mirada, pero yo lo seguí con la vista. Se fue a conversar con uno de los camarógrafos y parecía muy animado, como siempre, excepto cuando se trataba de pasar cerca de mí. "Idiota" Pensé frustrada y volví a mi conversación con Vera.

-¡Tío Emmett! – Una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Emmett.

-¿Nessie? Oh cielos, ¡Nessie! – El aludido la abrazó y elevó por los cielos mientras la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Detrás una mujer de unos veinticinco años de cabello café se acercaba muy sonriente.

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- Le dijo mientras extendía los brazos para darle un abrazo a Emmett. Éste dejó a la niña en el suelo y abrazó fuerte a la chica, casi asfixiándola.

-Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo estás Bells? – La soltó finalmente y volvió a tomar a la niña en brazos, manteniéndola allí.

-Bien ¿Y tú grandulón?

-No me quejo…-Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y mi hermano?

-Bueno vinimos por un par de días. Edward tiene una entrevista de trabajo acá así que probablemente nos mudaremos. – Explicó.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! Así podré ver crecer a ésta niña que cada vez que la veo está más grande. –Emmett volvió a elevar a la niña y la sacudía en el aire. Ella reía a carcajadas.

No podía negarlo. Emmett se veía tan feliz, como un lado de él que sólo podía aflorar con esa niña. Debe ser su cuñada y sobrina, como me contó Alice la vez que nos conocimos.

A la hora de almuerzo, había al menos veinte personas, ya que era festivo y pocas personas trabajábamos en vivo. Me acerqué al buffet mientas Vera me esperaba en la mesa. En la próxima sección estaba Emmett eligiendo su ensalada. Entonces decidí acercarme, con la esperanza quizás de que con la visita de su sobrina, su estado de ánimo esté mejor para hablarme.

-¿Eh… Era tu sobrina? – Mantuve la vista en las ensaladas, rogando porque me haya escuchado y no se marchara, indiferente a mi pregunta.

-Si. – Respondió a secas. Elevé mi rostro y él me estaba mirando. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero aún podía verlo sonreír detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia.

Él tomó un puñado de tomates con la cuchara y lo puso en su plato. Me dedicó una mirada y se volteó para irse a la mesa pero dejé mi plato en el mesón y lo detuve, colocando una mano en su gran brazo.

-¿Sabes? Yo debería estar molesta por los neumáticos. No se que te pasa, no me hablas, ni siquiera me saludas ni me miras. ¡Es como si yo no existiera!

Emmett guardó silencio y clavó la vista en otro lado, lejos de mi radar.

-Ni siquiera me miras cuando te hablo…-Susurré bajo mientras agachaba la mirada.

-No es por los neumáticos ni el cable ni nada de eso. – Dijo por fin. Elevé mi rostro y me encontré con sus ojos, finalmente.

-¿Entonces? – Exigí saber.

Emmett suspiró y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se retractó.

-Emmett por favor… Se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor de todas pero ya ni siquiera bromeas conmigo…-Me enredaba en mis propias explicaciones, intentando no confesar que lo extrañaba, pero si diciéndoselo entre líneas. – Dime algo Emmett…

-Rosalie… yo…

-¿Señorita Hale? – La chica de la recepción se acercó a nosotros. En sus manos tenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. – Le acaba de llegar.

Ella me entregó el gran ramo y vi la nota que estaba sobresaliente. "Con amor, Royce." Suspiré y volví mi vista hacia Emmett, quien aún mantenía el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos decían algo más que indiferencia. Antes de poder descifrar bien lo que sus ojos demostraban, él se marchó rápidamente, sentándose al otro extremo de la cafetería.

Tomé el ramo con una mano y fui a buscar mi plato al mesón, sin voltear a verlo. Vera parecía más emocionada que yo con el ramo de flores, y así era en realidad. En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Emmett.


	10. Mi dulce caballero

_#Alice_

¿Acaso había algo imposible para mi? Lo dudo. Encontrar la dirección de Rosalie fue pan comido, sobre todo cuando la seguridad del canal televisivo en cuanto a sus trabajadores es muy mala. Así que tomé mi auto rumbo al este de la ciudad para ir a hacerle una visita a Rose. Más bien quería hablar con ella, y saber qué demonios estaba pasando con Emmett. Últimamente no estaba de humor para nada y casi ni me llamaba, aunque sea para hacer sus bromas telefónicas, y no se porque tuve esa corazonada que Rosalie podría saber más que yo respecto al estado de ánimo de mi hermano.

Fue fácil dar con la casa, y debo admitir que me asombré cuando llegué, pues Rosalie tenía muy buen gusto. El color pastel para las paredes, las cortinas blanco invierno y una puerta de fino roble era definitivamente muy elegante. Estacioné mi auto fuera y me dirigí a la puerta principal muy emocionada, ya que además de venir a saber que pasaba con mi hermano, pasar una tarde con Rosalie era increíble.

Pero una silueta muy distinta apareció al abrir la puerta cuando toqué el timbre. Alguien que no esperaba encontrar, o tal vez si.

_#Jasper_

No me esperaba a Rosalie tan temprano en casa. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y yo no había preparado nada, porque sinceramente la cocina no era lo mío y estaba dispuesto a pedir una pizza a domicilio o ir al restaurante de la esquina. Seguramente tendría que invitar a mi hermana o esperaría a que ella cocinara algo. Pero fue entonces que iba a abrir la puerta después del segundo golpeteo, que me pregunté ¿Porqué Rosalie tocaría la puerta en su propia casa?

-¡Jasper! – Esa pequeña figura angelical estaba afuera, con su sonrisa única y su cabello alborotado en puntas hacia afuera.

-Señorita Alice – No pude evitar la cortesía.

-Sólo Alice por favor – Ella se rió y yo me quedé congelado en mi lugar, hipnotizado. –Me preguntaba si Rosalie está en casa.

Mi esperanza decayó un momento, pues tenía la ilusión de que su visita fuera por mí. ¡Pero qué iluso! Tonto enamorado de una chica inalcanzable.

-No… ella está en el trabajo. –Me encogí de hombros intentando ocultar mi desilusión al saber que con éstas palabras ella se iría.

-Oh, es una lástima… - Ella hizo una mueca y se mantuvo pensativa un momento. Momento que aproveché para observar su perfecto rostro.

-Si, lo es – Asumí apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar mucho ¿no?

Sonreí tanto que podría jurar que mis labios se iban a partir. Y lo mejor de todo, Alice parecía igual de contenta con la idea.

Esa tarde fue… perfecta. Sí, creo que es la palabra correcta.

Claramente y gracias a nuestras "habilidades" para la cocina, terminamos en una cafetería, quedándonos una hora y media haciendo la llamada sobre mesa. Platicamos mucho, y podría decirse que yo quería saber todo de su vida. Era como si ella estuviera diseñada para mí, para complementarme. Eso era notable en muchos aspectos, sobre todo cuando uno terminaba la frase del otro o incluso cuando llegó el garzón y pedimos lo mismo, sin ponernos de acuerdo.

Y además, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había reído tanto. No quería ni pensar en el día en que tenía que volver a mi ciudad…

-Estaba todo increíble – Alice iba muy contenta a mi lado mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa de mi hermana.

-Lo sé, mejor que las ideas que teníamos en mente para cocinar – Me reí junto a ella recordando las grandes opciones que teníamos: Fideos, arroz o más fideos.

Ella se carcajeó conmigo y en forma de broma tocó mi brazo con su delicada mano pero no la removió, y eso me agradó. Ella se enganchó a mí y como un caballero la llevé, posando mi mano libre sobre la suya.

-Me agradó pasar tiempo contigo Jasper.

-A mi también Alice. Éste debió haber sido nuestro primer encuentro. Definitivamente. – Sonreí recordando cómo nos conocimos.

-Oh cierto. Lo siento, es solo que…- Suspiró. – Ese auto me domina. – Asumió como si estuviese confesando un pecado mortal.

Caminamos entre bromas y miradas, llegando a casa de mi hermana y notando que aún no había llegado. Deseaba que su retraso no fuera causa para que Alice se fuera y afortunadamente no lo fue. Ella se quedó un momento más conmigo, viendo una película cómica.

Era increíble como ella me hacía sentir. Estaba en paz, sin preocupaciones y feliz. Feliz. Exactamente era la única palabra que describía mi estado de ánimo. Ella me hacía feliz.

-Rosalie no debe tardar – Le expliqué cuando ya la película había terminado.

-Tengo tiempo – Dijo muy segura. – Además tiene un buen anfitrión para sus tardanzas.

La llave de la puerta hizo contacto para luego abrirla en un estrepitoso movimiento. Nos levantamos del sillón para ir a recibir a Rosalie, y solo Alice parecía contenta con su llegada. Para mí solo significaba que mi tiempo con ella había acabado.

_#Alice_

-¡Rose! – Salté a su encuentro abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – Ella preguntó confusa mientras me abrazaba también.

-Bah, quería verte y busqué tu dirección. – Le sonreí mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba al living donde antes estaba con Jasper.

-No voy a preguntar como conseguiste la dirección – Se rió bajito mientras dejaba su cartera en la mesa de centro.

-Las dejaré solas para que hablen – Jasper movió su cabeza como el caballero que era y se fue escaleras arriba.

Nos acomodamos con Rosalie en el sillón y comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales, hasta que me decidí a preguntarle directamente.

-Bueno Rose, el motivo de mi visita tiene que ver con alguien.

-¿Si? – Ella preguntó curiosa - ¿Acaso ese alguien es mi hermano Jasper? – Ella movió sus cejas.

-No no – Reí algo avergonzada- Es sobre mi hermano. Emmett.

El rostro perfecto de Rosalie fue inescrutable. Sus ojos se perdieron un segundo y alcancé a ver su ceño fruncido levemente por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – Preguntó finalmente.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. Está tan extraño, ni siquiera bromea y eso si es extraño.

-Lo sé, su programa de televisión está algo bajo de rating. – Rosalie dijo intentando parecer fría pero fue imposible.

-Pero no es solo el programa, ¿no?

-No lo sé – Nuevamente fingió.

-Rosalie…

-Alice, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que le pasa a Emmett y no es mi problema tampoco. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo? – Dijo algo molesta.

-Porque ustedes parecían muy cercanos últimamente. Por favor Rose, me preocupa. – Le supliqué.

-Lo siento Alice, no puedo ayudarte.

Evidentemente Rosalie mentía. No se le daba muy bien y su mirada me decía que si sabía lo que le pasaba a Emmett. Pero así no iba a sacar nada y un plan comenzó a maquinarse en mi cabeza. Tenía que juntarlos, ya que si yo no podía hacerlos hablar, tendría que obligarlos con alguna situación.

_#Jasper_

Seguramente una conversación de chicas tenía para rato, así que aproveché el tiempo para ir a tomar una ducha mientras Rosalie y Alice arreglaban el mundo a su manera. Pero no fue así.

-¡Jasper! ¡Alice se va! – Rosalie gritó desde las escaleras.

-¡Mierda! – Detuve la ducha en el instante mientras maldecía. -¡No, no, no!

-¡Adiós Jasper! – La angelical voz de Alice se escuchó abajo.

Y la carrera comenzó. Salí de la ducha aún con el shampoo en mi cabello y me coloqué una toalla en las caderas. Busqué entre la ropa la polera que estaba usando y me la coloqué encima. En el intento casi me caí pero logré afirmarme del lavamanos. Abrí la puerta del baño y me afirmé bien la toalla con la mano mientras corría a toda carrera por las escaleras abajo. Alice ya se había ido pero no lo pensé dos veces. A pies descalzos y con apenas una toalla y una polera cubriéndome, lleno de shampoo en el cabello, la seguí en la calle, gritando su nombre desesperado.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice espera! – La alcancé a tiempo. Ella estaba subiéndose al auto pero al verme se salió y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en el auto mientras comenzaba a reírse bajito.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué estás haciendo así? – Preguntó entre risas.

-No quería que te fueras sin despedirme. Y …- Dije nervioso – Quería decirte que lo pasé muy bien contigo… Y…

-Y quieres que se repita. – Terminó la frase.

-Exacto – Suspiré.

-Me encantaría – Ella dijo sonriente. Alice dirigió una vista a mis pies descalzos y evitó reírse, pero al ver mi cabello con shampoo no pudo más. Alzó una mano y lo tocó sacando algo de espuma y colocándola en la punta de mi nariz. – Estás loco.

-Por ti. – Asumí.

Alice parecía sorprendida pero se alzó de puntillas y me dio un pequeño beso. Lo mejor de todo es que ésta vez no era un sueño. Era la magnífica y perfecta realidad.

-Mañana vendré a almorzar contigo de nuevo – Dijo mientras se subía al auto y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. – Nos vemos Jasper.

Me quedé embobado viéndola partir a toda velocidad, con shampoo en mi pelo, pies descalzos y apenas una toalla sobre mi, en mitad de la calle, pero aún así era el tipo más feliz por apenas un solo beso de los labios de Alice.

_**# Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Iriz.**_


	11. Inevitable

_Una semana después…._

_#Emmett_

-La casa de Alice olía maravilloso. A la enana le había dado por cocinar hace poco y sin duda había sacado un talento que no conocíamos. A eso de la una de la tarde llegó Jasper y comenzó a ayudarla en la cocina, y yo como buen hermano, me coloqué a ver televisión. Vale se que suena mal pero en realidad no quería estar con ellos y sus palabras melosas de amor y ternura. No, definitivamente no era lo mío. Además me hacía extrañarla…

-¿Quieres una cerveza? – Jasper llegó a mi lado extendiendo una lata. En la otra mano traía una para él.

-Claro – La tomé sonriendo mientras me hacía a un lado del sillón para dejarlo sentarse.

Ambos nos pusimos a ver un partido de futbol mientras Alice terminaba el almuerzo en la cocina. Ellos habían comenzado a salir hace apenas unos días y Jasper me estaba cayendo bien, aunque él sabía que si dañaba a mi hermana lo iba a matar. Simple. Pero parecía un buen tipo y Alice estaba tan feliz a su lado, incluso más hiperactiva de lo que es. Si, es posible.

-Apuesto a Francia. – Dije muy seguro.

-No estoy seguro, Alemania se ve fuerte. – Jasper analizaba el partido muy seriamente.

Así que apostamos. ¡Definitivamente me comenzaba a caer muy bien!

Y en eso el timbre sonó.

-¿Esperamos a alguien? – Pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-¡Jasper! ¿Podrías abrirle? Estoy en lo del postre. – Alice gritó desde la cocina.

Jasper se levantó del sillón dejando la lata de cerveza en la mesa de centro. Volví mi vista hacia el televisor cuando anunciaron un gol de Francia.

-Ja! Creo que vas a tener que ir vaciando tu billetera porque…

Pero no pude terminar la frase. Ella me cegó, como siempre. Iluminó la habitación con su sola presencia y sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a su hermano, claramente. Porque al verme sentado en el sillón, embobado por su llegada, la sonrisa se le fue del rostro. Miró a Jasper con expresión de duda y éste sin darle respuesta la hizo pasar.

-¡Llegaste a tiempo para comer! – Alice apareció en la sala con una bandeja de pavo al horno y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el ambiente acá estaba que se cortaba con tijeras.

_#Rosalie_

No podía negar que la situación se había vuelto bastante incómoda, al menos para mi y Emmett. En lo que Alice y Jasper respecta, todo parecía normal, demasiado diría yo. Era encantador verlos juntos, y a la vez doloroso, pues podías notar a leguas que era un amor verdadero, que se sentía en el aire. Un amor como el que yo deseaba tener…

-Estaba todo delicioso Alice- La halagué luego de terminar mi postre. Un delicioso pie de limón.

-Muchas gracias Rose. Esto de la cocina se me está dando de a poco- Asumió algo avergonzada.

-Pues se te está dando muy bien. –Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras veía como Jasper tomaba la mano de Alice por sobre la mesa, perdiéndose una vez más en su mirada y teniendo un momento de aquellos que no te atreverías a interrumpir.

Me levanté de la mesa entonces sin meter mucho ruido y tomé mi platillo llevándolo a la cocina. Pasé por el lado de Emmett y lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, notando que aún no había comido su postre.

Al llegar a la cocina solté un suspiro y cerré mis ojos un momento, apoyándome en el mesón. Fue entonces cuando me exalté al oír su voz grave tan cerca de mí.

-Parece que había demasiado amor en el aire – Se rió bajo mientras colocaba su plato sobre el mesón y se apoyaba en éste de espaldas. Yo me acomodé y apenas apoyé mis manos en éste, quedando en zig-zag a Emmett.

-Lo sé- Le respondí un tanto dudosa de que me estuviera hablando tan naturalmente, luego de que habían pasado casi dos semanas de silencio.

Ambos nos quedamos callados un momento, formándose un silencio algo incómodo. Y decidí romperlo.

-Emmett, quería hablar algo contigo. – Le dije muy segura, mirándolo directamente.

-Claro, creo que sería bueno. – Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro de niño.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar y busqué las palabras correctas con que pedirle alguna explicación.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – Se lo pregunté sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Emmett soltó una pequeña carcajada y miró hacia el suelo negando con su cabeza. Se veía tan guapo haciendo eso que tuve que desviar la mirada un momento. Solo la volví a alzar cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa contigo?- Emmett se enderezó y volteó, poniéndose en la misma posición que la mía.

-Si – Le exigí ya comenzando a ponerme de malas.

-¿Estás segura? – Dijo con ese aire petulante y algo burlón.

-Olvídalo. – Rodé mis ojos y me dispuse a salir de la cocina pero Emmett se interpuso en mi camino con su gran cuerpo bloqueándome la pasada.

-Muévete.

-No. – Sonrió y colocó un brazo apoyado en el mesón y el otro en la pared, impidiendo que pudiera escaparme de allí.

-Emmett córrete – Le dije colocando mis manos en sus grandes brazos, intentando moverlos inútilmente.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa contigo?- repitió.

Lo miré un segundo, descansando aún mis manos en sus bíceps perfectamente marcados. Debo admitir que me perdí en sus ojos un momento y no supe cuando fue que nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas centímetros, pero yo estaba inclinada hacia él, y él hacia mí. Fue mutuo y automático.

Y fue entonces que mi celular sonó.

-Royce – Susurré cuando tomé el celular de mi bolsillo y vi la pantalla. Iba a contestar cuando la mano de Emmett me lo impidió, tomando el teléfono y apagándolo en el instante. –¡Qué cara-¡

Pero no pude terminar la frase. El brazo de Emmett pasó de la pared a mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo y fue cuando su boca terminó en la mía, besándome como si no existiera mañana.

Fue algo tan inesperado y sorpresivo que me tomó un momento reconocer la situación, pero no me demoré mucho en responderle, pues sus labios siempre habían pertenecido a los míos. Éste era su lugar, y el mío también. Sin duda alguna.


	12. Confesión

Emmett colocó su frente junto a la mía y acomodó sus grandes manos en mi rostro, respirando el mismo aire que el mío.

-Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, como un tonto. No se que me has hecho para tenerme así Rosalie, pero te amo. Y soy un tonto porque… ¡Yo mismo te ayudé para que estuvieras con él! Tarde me di cuenta, lo se. Soy un idiota. – Soltó mi rostro y se alejó un poco, pero sin dejar de mirarme. – Porque ahora te perdí preciosa…- Acarició mi mejilla con su mano y me permití disfrutar de su tacto sobre mi piel, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos.

-Emmett yo…

-No tienes que decir nada ni mucho menos preocuparte. – Me dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente- Mañana sale mi avión a Los Angeles. Me ofrecieron trabajo en el canal 9. –Una mueca se cruzó por sus labios- Sólo quería que… Sólo quería sacarme esto antes de irme. Eres un ángel Rosalie, un hermoso ángel que logró enamorar a un diablo.

Emmett se acercó para besar mi frente y se dio la media vuelta. Se detuvo un segundo en la puerta de la habitación, respiró hondo y lo botó en un suspiro sonoro. Entonces giró la manilla para salir.

-¡Emmett, te amo! – dije en un grito desesperado las palabras que estaba atrapadas en mi, que se habían negado a salir, retenidas por la inseguridad y el miedo. Pero si él me amaba, ya no tendría que ocultarlo más.

Él se dio vuelta lentamente, atónito por lo que acababa de oír. Me quedó mirando serio, hasta que su sonrisa se fue formando de a poco. Y en cosa de un segundo lo tenía nuevamente frente a mí; me alzó en sus enormes brazos con una facilidad única. Rodeé su cuello, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y entonces me besó nuevamente. Ésta vez fue apasionado, seguro, correspondido, tanto así que podía sentir aún la sonrisa entre su beso.

-Dime que no estás jugando…- Susurró en mi boca.

-Te amo Emmett Cullen, te amo demasiado como para poder engañarme más. – Le respondí mientras jugaba con su cabello entre mis dedos. –Él no me hace reír ¿sabes? Cuando estoy con Royce es como si me faltara algo, como si no estuviese completa mi felicidad y muchas veces quise terminar esa relación pero no sabía como. – Confesé honestamente.

El rostro de Emmett cambió repentinamente, e incluso me bajó al suelo, pero no dejó de aferrarme a su abrazo en ningún momento.

-¿Qué harás? – Él me preguntó luego de un silencio cómodo. Algo en su mirada me dijo que se arrepintió en el instante de haber echo esa pregunta.

-Debo hacer lo correcto Emmett. – Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar. Me solté de su abrazo y me dirigí a la puerta de salida sin decir una palabra…


	13. Juntos

**Un año después…**

#_Rosalie_

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquella reunión en casa de Alice. Tomar decisiones nunca es fácil, sobre todo cuando sabes que alguien saldrá herido o que debes sacrificar lo que siempre soñaste o más quieres. Pero en cierto modo no me arrepentía de nada, pues sabía que en el fondo me iba a arrepentir de haberlo elegido a él.

-Vera, necesito ese informe ahora. –Le hablé a mi amiga por el teléfono desde mi oficina. Ya era viernes y la mayoría en el canal estábamos estresados, y yo no era la excepción. Anhelaba estar en casa, tomarme una tina caliente, estar con mi perro, cenar e ir a acostarme.

Y el día transcurrió más lento de lo normal. Transmitimos el programa principal como siempre, con un alto rating gracias a su presentador, el cual había traído gran popularidad al canal, sin mencionar el dinero que nos aportaba. Eran buenos tiempos definitivamente.

-Entonces, le mandas mis saludos, y que pasen un buen fin de semana. –Vera se despedía de mi en el estacionamiento, cuando cada una iba a tomar su auto respectivo.

-Claro que se los mandaré. –Le medio sonreí, algo fatigada ya por la ajetreada semana que nos tocó.

-¿Sabes? – Vera se detuvo antes de entrar en su auto. –Siempre supe que ustedes dos estarían juntos. Son perfectos el uno al otro…

-Gracias – La miré cariñosamente mientras subía a mi auto. Vera siempre era tan carismática.

Manejé a casa con esa idea en mente. ¿Realmente eramos perfectos el uno al otro? Él era perfecto para mi, en muchos sentidos, ¿pero acaso yo podía ser perfecta para él? Hoy no lo vería, pues tenía un compromiso, así que solo me haría pasar otra mala noche sin su compañía, extrañándolo y teniéndolo al menos en mis sueños, donde siempre estaba cuando se ausentaba, y también a veces también cuando se dormía a mi lado.

Al llegar a casa, estacioné mi auto, casi exhausta, queriendo acortar la distancia entre el asiento y mi cama. Los párpados me pesaban y lancé un largo bostezo en consecuencia, pero un ladrido chillón me hizo despertar de golpe.

-¡Jacky! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá afuera? – Tomé mi cartera y bajé del auto mientras tomaba a mi mascota en brazos. -¿Te escapaste por alguna ventana? – Caminé hacia mi casa notando que ninguna ventana de frente estaba abierta, y por el patio trasero era imposible que saliera.

Pero todo estaba apagado, no se veía movimiento en casa, y definitivamente Jasper no era, ya que hacía medio año se vino a vivir a la ciudad, con Alice.

Fruncí levemente mi ceño antes de abrir la puerta; no negaba que estaba algo asustada.

-¿Hola? – Dije casi en un susurro, dándome cuenta en el instante de lo estúpido de la situación, así que dejé a mi perro en el suelo y cerré la puerta.

Caminé hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, pero me detuve al ver una luz anaranjada viniendo del comedor. Me paralicé, pensando primero que algo estaba quemándose pero no había olor, al contrario, algo olía demasiado….¿Bien?.

Con cautela y pasos silenciosos, llegué hasta el comedor, sorprendiéndome de lleno al ver la mesa con la cena puesta, un par de velas y por sobre todo y lo más importante, él.

-No hay compromiso que valga la pena si tengo la oportunidad de recibirte un viernes por la noche. – él se acercó a mi y colocó una mano en mi mentón, elevando mi rostro para juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso de bienvenida.

-Te extrañé…-Susurré- …Emmett.

Desde ese día en que ambos nos confesamos lo que sentíamos, tuve que hacer lo correcto. Dejé a Royce ese mismo día, sabiendo que no podía estar con él o con cualquier otro teniendo ese gran sentimiento hacia Emmett. Solo una semana después me enteré de que era casado y que tenía una casa al otro lado de la ciudad.

-No tanto como yo te extrañé. – Emmett me respondió sonriendo, dejando ver esos hoyuelos que me enamoraban. Él tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la mesa, comportándose como todo un caballero corriendo la silla para que yo me sentase. Pero eso no ocurrió.

…Y de pronto todo se volvió negro y lo último que sentí fueron los brazos grandes de Emmett agarrándome.

**¡Gente maravillosa con paciencia de oro!**

**Lo se, no tengo perdón de Meyer por dejarlos así, pero ya estoy con suficiente tiempo libre para completar todas las novelas pendientes.**

**A ésta apenas le quedan unos 4 capítulos. Originalmente iba a terminar acá pero se me ocurrió una idea para darle un final gracioso.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	14. Positivo

#_Rosalie_

-Rosalie…Rosalie. – Una voz distorsionada se escuchaba como en eco. – Rose, despierta.

Luego de enfocar mi vista un poco y el resto de mis sentidos, pude identificar la voz de Emmett, muy suplicante y preocupada. Abrí bien los ojos y lo miré confundida mientras intentaba levantarme pero él me lo impidió.

-Quédate acostada un rato. –Emmett puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté llevando una mano a mi cabeza.

-Te desmayaste. – Emmett frunció su ceño, notablemente preocupado.

Pasamos un minuto en un silencio cómodo, mientras yo me incorporaba del todo, con gran éxito luego de un momento.

-Debe ser por el agotamiento.

-Agotamiento o no, mañana vas al médico.

-Emmett no seas exagerado…- Comencé a sentarme lentamente, dándome cuenta que estaba en el sillón del living con un cojín levantando mis piernas. -Bueno, ya lo eres. –Bromeé un poco sin conseguir una risa de él. Realmente estaba preocupado.

-Llamaré a Vera. Irás con ella mañana porque a mi me toca grabar el programa del lunes. –Hizo una mueca y acto seguido tomó el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Exagerado. –Repetí volviendo a acostarme en el sillón, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible luchar contra él.

A la mañana siguiente por supuesto tuve que ir a médico con Vera. Emmett se quedó a dormir conmigo y me levantó muy temprano, a la hora que él tenía que irse a trabajar, me llevó un abundante desayuno a la cama, pero apenas me tomé un té y le mentí acerca de las tostadas que supuestamente comí pero que estaban en el estómago de Jacky.

Emmett manejó hasta la clínica donde me pidió hora y al llegar divisé a Vera apoyada en el capó de su auto con una cara de sueño y de "mataré a tu novio". Solté una risa al verla y comenzaba a imaginar lo que diría.

Fue peor…

-¡Te juro que me cae muy bien pero es tan exagerado! ¡Anoche me dormí a las 3 am! ¡Son las 8! He dormido cinco horas y creo que yo necesitaré la hora médica antes que tú. –Vera hablaba sin parar hasta llegar a la recepción y hacer el papeleo para atenderme.

No esperamos mucho para que el doctor nos atendiera, aunque con los reclamos de falta de sueño de Vera, claramente se hizo un poco más tedioso. Pero finalmente la enfermera nos llamó.

El doctor, un hombre entre sus cuarenta y pocos, anotaba mis respuestas en su computadora. Le intenté explicar muchas veces que apenas fue un desmayo, que me obligaron a venir y que no era necesario tanta atención, pero él seguía haciendo consultas, hasta que finalmente ordenó un examen de sangre que podía hacerme esa misma mañana y tener los resultados en un momento si disponía del tiempo necesario.

Y para que Emmett se quedara tranquilo, accedí.

Aprovechando que no había tomado casi nada de desayuno, pudieron sacarme sangre sin problema para hacer los famosos exámenes que me librarían de una ronda de preguntas. La enfermera dijo que estarían en un par de horas, a lo que Vera aprovechó para llevarme a comer algo pues según ella me veía más pálida de lo normal así que antes que empezara igual que Emmett, acepté.

Y la hora había llegado. Caminé despreocupadamente hacia la consulta, sabiendo que no tenía nada malo, era totalmente absurdo venir por un desmayo.

-Hola de nuevo – El doctor parecía de buen humor.

-Doctor – Le sonreí de vuelta sentándome. Vera se quedó afuera esperándome.

-Bien, le tengo buenas y excelentes noticias. ¿Por cuál parto? – Entrelazó sus dedos por sobre la mesa y me miró algo divertido. Respondí con una mirada confundida.

-¿Buenas? – Enarqué una ceja.

-Muy bien señorita Hale – Se colocó sus lentes y echó un vistazo a los que parecían ser mis exámenes. – Usted no tiene nada. Está sana.

Sonreí aliviada mientras soltaba un suspiro. Pero recordé que faltaba otra parte.

-¿Y la excelente? –Pregunté curiosa.

El doctor me miró sonriente, dejando los lentes de lado y el papel sobre la mesa. Y fue entonces que todo mi mundo cambió…

#_Emmett_

Exagerado o no, tenía que preocuparme. En todo el año que Rosalie y yo estábamos juntos, jamás se había enfermado, ni siquiera una alergia, es por eso que el desmayo me alertó e hizo llevarla al médico, pero lamentablemente esa mañana tenía que grabar el programa del lunes y no podía acompañarla. Afortunadamente estaba Vera.

Comencé a grabar, intentando dejar de lado la preocupación para ser el payaso irónico sube ratings que todos esperaban, y en cierto modo lo logré.

-Así es chicos, prepárense porque la programación de ésta noche se viene muy buena- Estaba despidiendo el programa promocionando las películas que darían en la noche, pero entonces me dijeron que esperara -Parece que nos llegó un obsequio de un fan. – El asistente de producción se acercó a darme una pequeña cajita blanca- Espero que no me hayan enviado ropa interior chicas u hoy dormiré en el sillón. – Me carcajeé mientras continuaba abriendo la caja.

Dentro había un chupete de bebé, color amarillo. Lo tomé confundido y lo alcé a la cámara para que lo viera el público.

-Oh oh, ya entendí. ¿Me están llamando inmaduro? – Bromeé un poco pero en realidad no entendía muy bien el juego. Entonces sentí un par de pasos tras de mi. Por la puerta donde salían los invitados, apareció ella. ¿Qué hacía acá?

Rosalie se acercó a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y miró el chupete.

-Espero que tenga tu sonrisa – Dijo finalmente aún sonriendo emocionada. Sus ojos brillaron, como si quisiera llorar y creo que mis ojos iban por el mismo camino.

No podría describir en una sola palabra todas las emociones que en ese momento me albergaban. Fue una sensación inexplicable que me dejaron en shock. Solo podía verla a ella, y seguir procesando la información… ¿Era verdad? ¿Iba… a ser… papá?

#_Rosalie_

Emmett no se movía nada. Tenía dos opciones, estaba en shock o no le gustó la noticia. Pero su sonrisa me confirmó la primera teoría. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados y se limpió un ojo antes de que una lágrima cayera.

Él se acercó y me besó emocionado, luego se arrodilló y besó mi estómago.

-Hola tu ahí dentro… - Comenzó a hablarle a mi estómago. – Soy tu papi… ¿Soy el papi no? – Emmett bromeó conmigo y luego volvió a mi vientre. – Era una broma, ¡claro que soy tu papá!

Todo el set se rió y Emmett se levantó emocionado de un salto y se colocó el chupete del bebé en la boca. Se acercó a la cámara e hizo un par de muecas. Luego se sacó el chupete para hablar.

-¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá! – Gritó emocionado y volvió a colocarse el chupete. Se volteó hacia mi y me besó con el chupete puesto. Hizo un gesto de haberse equivocado y se lo sacó, volviendo a besarme, ésta vez con sus labios. – ¿Cómo lo haces para hacerme tan feliz?

-Esta vez tú me ayudaste…- Susurré solo para nosotros.

-¡Ah! Vayan a comerciales y esas cosas…-Emmett rió mientras me abrazaba con cuidado, como si fuese algo que podía romperse. – Mi bebé… Nuestro bebé. –Sus hoyuelos se marcaron mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Esa tarde volvimos a casa, los tres, con un largo camino que recorrer por delante, que sin duda no sería fácil pero nos traería momentos de felicidad únicos. Esa tarde, volvió a casa una FAMILIA.

**Bueno gente, me di cuenta que en las par de historias en que les he puesto un hijo a Rosemmett, nunca pude narrar bien como serían los 9 meses de Rosalie, con un Emmett exagerado. Creo que ahora lo sabrán….**


	15. El proceso

**#**_Rosalie_

-¡Abran paso, es una emergencia! – Emmett gritaba mientras abría la puerta de la clínica con una patada.

-Emmett…

-Calma amor, ya estamos acá. Tú inhala, exhala. ¡Enfermera! ¡Doctor!

-Emmett…

-¡Necesito un doctor, y una camilla!

-Emmett, solo dije que me dolía el estómago. No voy a dar a luz. ¡Tengo ocho semanas!

_2 Semanas después…_

-Creo que quiero vomitar. – Emmett se tapó la boca con las dos manos mientras salía corriendo al baño. Lo miré extrañada y lo seguí hasta encontrármelo agachado frente a la taza haciendo arcadas.

-¿Emmett? – Humedecí una toalla y me agaché junto a él para pasar ésta por su nuca mientras sobaba su espalda con mi mano libre.

Mi pobre grandulón se veía tan vulnerable abrazado a la taza, pálido como las baldosas del baño y acongojado del asco. Me preguntaba quién de los dos cargaba al bebé en su vientre.

A la mañana siguiente los vómitos comenzaron, sin mencionar que estuvo 'mareado'. Lo más gracioso de todo era ver a ese hombre enorme actuar como un niño cuando de vómitos se trataba.

-Si te sientes mal deberías ir al médico, no a trabajar Emmett – Le decía calmadamente.

-¡Claro! ¿Y quién mantiene ésta casa después? –Dijo exasperado moviéndose de un lado a otro, para luego detenerse frente a mí con las manos en sus ojos. –Es que no puedo con tanto, el trabajo, la casa, el bebé.

Lo miré confundida intentando no reírme pero luego lo abracé ya que comenzó a sollozar cuan niño desconsolado. Esa misma mañana ambos fuimos al médico. Mi médico.

-Los síntomas del embarazo no los siente usted Rosalie, los siente él. –El ginecólogo señaló a Emmett.

-¡¿Yo? No, es imposible, yo soy bien hombre para mis cosas. –Terminó de decir eso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, evidenciando un mareo que lo dejó inmóvil por un momento.

-¿Ve? – Corroboró el doctor.- Es algo poco común pero pasa. El padre del bebé sufre los pormenores del embarazo, ya sean vómitos, mareos, sensibilidad, cambios de humor, etc. Van a ir disminuyendo, a menos que comience a desarrollar leche.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Emmett saltó alarmado.

-Es muy poco probable. Por lo general solo va a sentir éstos síntomas que ya tiene por un par de meses. –Intentaba tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

Emmett esa tarde regresó a casa con una expresión de trauma en su rostro difícil de olvidar, mientras yo evitaba reírme de la situación. No era posible que su conexión con mi embarazo fuese tan grande hasta llegar al punto de tener mis síntomas. A diario me cuestionaba si debía reírme de la situación o encontrarla adorable.

2 meses después… La ecografía decisiva.

-Y bien – El doctor miraba curioso la pantalla- Ahí está su bebé. Esa es la cabeza, tiene sus dos piernas, brazos…Todo está en orden.

Miré la pantalla y las manchas que el doctor indicaban y de apoco iba visualizando a mi hijo. Se veía sano, fuerte, e incluso aunque solo se viera en gris y algo distorsionado, para mí era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

-Emmett ya vist- -Pero me quedé boquiabierta. Emmett miraba la pantalla como si estuviese hipnotizado y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que caerían en cualquier momento.

Le di un momento de silencio mientras miraba a nuestro bebé.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo? – El doctor preguntó mientras seguía moviendo el sensor sobre mi vientre.

Compartimos una mirada con Emmett y entonces lo supimos inmediatamente. No queríamos esperar hasta el parto para saber que sería, además de que Alice estaba ansiosa por saber que era para comenzar a comprar ropa y accesorios.

Ambos asentimos hacia el doctor y él volvió su vista a la pantalla ésta vez más concentrado…Un minuto después dejó de mover el sensor y nos miró sonriendo un poco.

-Es una niña. – Anunció finalmente y las lágrimas que Emmett estaba conteniendo, cayeron.

-Una niña…Mi niña. –La voz se le quebró en la última sílaba. Quitó la mirada de la pantalla solo para mirarme a mí y dar un ligero apretón a mi mano. –Nuestra niña. –Concluyó.

-Oh y hay algo más. –El doctor se movió para mover algo de la máquina pero en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos. Y de pronto ambos sonreímos, emocionados. Los rápidos latidos de un corazón comenzaron a hacer eco en la sala y se quedaba grabado en nuestra cabeza.

El mes siguiente estuvimos decidiendo el nombre de nuestra hija, lo cual nos llevó a más de una discusión la cual Emmett siempre terminaba pidiéndome disculpas exageradamente y consintiéndome en lo más mínimo. Debía admitir que mi carácter a veces tendía a empeorar con el asunto de las hormonas, sin mencionar el hecho de que me hacía cada vez más gorda, o al menos así lo veía yo. Él me encontraba adorable. Yo bufaba incrédula cada vez que él lo decía.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo rápido, entre ecografías, las compras de Alice, e incluso un baby shower organizado por ella y Vera. No puedo negar que fue un embarazo tranquilo, con uno que otro momento de exasperación, típico de mi genio, pero manejable según Emmett. Él estaba ansioso, no, más que eso. Su deseo por tener a nuestra niña en brazos era enorme. Tenía planeado toda su vida, e incluso como ahuyentaría a sus posibles novios cuando tenga la edad para ser una hermosa rompecorazones.

-No seas ridículo Emmett. Ni siquiera ha nacido y quieres poner sensores de movimiento fuera de su ventana para los pretendientes. –Rodé mis ojos mientras pasaba el piyama de seda por mis brazos para luego acomodarlo sobre mi abultado vientre de ocho meses y medio.

-Tengo que prevenir mujer, imagínate, tanto tipo por ahí que va a andar enamorado de la que va a ser una hermosura como su madre. –Emmett alzaba los brazos desde nuestra cama, y después de calmarse me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y abrió las sábanas de mi lado para invitarme a dormir. –¿Te he dicho que el embarazo te ha puesto más hermosa de lo que eres?

-Como unas cien veces. Éste mes. –Negué con mi cabeza y me encaminé a la cama para acostarme a su lado y fue entonces que…-¡¿Qué es esto?- Reclamé al sentir que pisaba algo mojado en la alfombra, y al dirigir mi vista por bajo mi vientre noté que la alfombra solo era una parte. Mis piernas estaban empapadas así también parte de mi camisón.

Levanté mi mirada hacia Emmett quien estaba paralizado y con los ojos atónitos. Era hora.


	16. Capítulo final

_#_**Emmett**

-¡ESTO DUELE!- Rose gritó mientras colocaba una mano de la manera más brutalmente posible sobre mi brazo y apretaba con fuerza.

-Mi amor cálmate, ya vamos a llegar. –Al terminar de decirle eso comencé a hacer las respiraciones que le habían enseñado para los dolores. Ella simplemente me miró una sola vez con aquella expresión que me hizo concentrar mi vista al frente y no volver a recomendárselo.

Afortunadamente eran cerca de las once de la noche y el tráfico era casi nulo, por ser día de semana. No hubiera imaginado si a Rose se le hubiera ocurrido parir a las cinco de la tarde cuando todos quieren volver a sus casas. No, no. Apenas aguantaba sus gritos. Quería ayudarla pero ¿cómo? Acelerando nada más.

-Primera…-Rose dijo entre jadeos de dolor- Y última vez.- Terminó la frase y arrugó todo su hermoso rostro en una mueca de dolor.

Evité volver a mirarla hasta llegar al hospital en donde me subí prácticamente a la acera y toqué la bocina unas cuatro veces.

-¡Las llaves, Emmett!- Rose me gritó cuando me estaba bajando así que volví a meterme en el auto para sacarlas y me pegué un cabezazo con el techo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me pegué!- Sobé mi cabeza y me quejé un momento en el asiento.

-¿Te duele? ¡Pues intenta sacar una sandia por un agujero de diez centímetros! –Rosalie parecía perder el control y yo también. Me moví nervioso, olvidando mi golpe por completo y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Detrás de mi llegó una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

-Ella…bebé…parto. ¡Ahora! –Logré articular casi en tartamudeos a la chica que parecía tan relajada como si fuese un procedimiento de rutina.

Ambos logramos levantar a mi alterada mujer y colocarla en la silla. Rosalie no paraba de gritar por la famosa epidural o algo así, que se yo, solo quería que tuviera luego a la niña antes de que comenzara a sentirme culpable por embarazarla. Sí, eso podía ser posible.

-Emmett, ¿dónde estás? – La voz de mi ángel reclamaba mi nombre con un tono de dulzura y súplica. Yo estaba por detrás de ella y me adelanté, caminando a su lado mientras la enfermera la llevaba. –No me dejes sola. Entra conmigo. –Mi Rose extendió su mano para tomar la mía. Y de nuevo sentí su fuerza brutal. Menos mal que era un tipo fuerte o el atendido habría sido yo, pero por una fractura.

Una vez instalados en la sala de partos, luego de pasar una hora intentando hacer caminar a Rose de un lado a otro y después de unas tantas palabrotas nuevas que aprendí gracias a las contracciones, nuestra niña estaba lista para llegar al mundo.

Entre trajes esterilizados e instrucciones de parte de enfermeras, logré entrar a quirófano con mi mujer, colocándome a su lado mientras tomaba su mano para darle apoyo. Y entonces Rosalie comenzó con el trabajo.

Que puja, que respira, que puja de nuevo. Era un caos, un griterío.

-¡No sé cómo lo harás pero el próximo lo traer tú! –Rose gritó volviendo a pujar y entonces cometí el error, el más grande. Aún sabiendo cómo reaccionaría me arriesgué.

_#_**Rosalie**

-Ya está volviendo en sí- Una de las enfermeras atendía a Emmett colocándole un algodón con alcohol bajo su nariz.

Se le ocurrió por un segundo asomar su cabeza a la 'zona' y fue entonces que su gran cuerpo cayó vulnerable en el suelo gracias al desmayo. En otro momento quizás, más adelante me reiría de eso, pero no hoy, no en esos momentos.

-¡Despiértelo! Lo necesito…-Supliqué y apuré a la enfermera que recomponía a un pálido Emmett. Éste comenzó a incorporarse de a poco gracias al soporte de la mujer y poco a poco llegaba a mi lado con cierta dificultad para mantenerse.

-Lo siento, es que fue todo tan…

-Si claro, imagínate cómo se siente eso que viste. –Le respondí a secas, volviendo a apretar su mano. No estaba enojada con él, si no que el dolor era realmente insoportable lo cual me hacía actuar de esa forma. Pero ya todo comenzaba a terminar; el doctor me pedía un último esfuerzo para finalizar.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Una última tajada de dolor, un alivio inmediato y su llanto.

-¡Bienvenida! Sana y salva. –El médico proclamó y al oír esas palabras me dejé caer por completo sobre la camilla, descansando al fin del, sin duda, trabajo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida.

-Ya terminó ángel. –Emmett pasó su mano por mi frente, para luego besarla y dedicarme una sonrisa. Ambos nos miramos un momento, sabiendo que era la última vez que lo haríamos pensando en nosotros. Desde ahora en adelante al vernos a los ojos, inmediatamente posaríamos nuestra vista en lo que nos uniría para siempre. Ella.

-Está en perfectas condiciones- Una enfermera se acercaba a nosotros con una manta rosada envolviendo un bulto. De éste provenían pequeños sollozos, dulces y armoniosos.

Y fue en ese momento que conocí la felicidad completa. Un pequeño ángel, frágil, diminuto, de cabellos delgados pero rubios y ojos oscuros, fue puesto en mi regazo. Me quedé inmóvil un momento, no por falta de fuerza, si no por lo perpleja. Emmett con su brazo, llevó el mío hasta arriba, rodeando a la pequeña, y así ambos la pudimos abrazar y contemplar.

-Es…-Emmett balbuceó.

-Lo sé. –Respondí sin dejar de mirar a nuestra niña, quien parecía calmada y libre de sollozos. Ella nos miró perpleja, yendo de mi rostro al de Emmett, hasta finalmente soltar una sonrisa, en donde se le marcaron dos hoyuelos. Los mismos de su progenitor. Éste se rió de felicidad y besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias. De todas las cosas que me has dado, ella es lo mejor. –Emmett me miró finalmente e hice lo mismo, quedando a poca distancia de él, perfecta para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, totalmente. -Sonreí, pero no como otras veces, no como de costumbre, fue una sonrisa de satisfacción, de plenitud. Y se sintió increíble.

**FIN**

***Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por las que esperaron tanto por ver éste final, y bueno, ahora a terminar las otras dos novelas que están inconclusas: La verdadera venganza de Rosalie Hale; De vuelta a clases. No las haré esperar tanto por esas. Un abrazo.

_Miss Rosalie. _


End file.
